Learning to Live Again
by J Lyn Takashi
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Try telling that to a woman as she watches the man she loves fall in love with someone else. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sango have been captured by Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kagome have to save their loves and time is running out.
1. Semi Charmed Life

A/N: Updates may be slow because I will have to rewrite some things, so it won't get booted from this site. Again. The first time, it was titled, "When Just Existing Isn't Enough." I'm really sorry to the people who originally reviewed this story here, because it was deleted in mid June and I don't remember who all reviewed this.

This story will be a Kikyo and Sesshomaru story. It will contain a lot of angst, some graphic violence, abuse, and some out of character experiences. Sesshomaru will be darker than he is portrayed in the series. This story is posted on two different sites, under two different names. All unedited chapters will appear there.Posting it here is kind of like it's refined copy.

This chapter contains some gore, dark imagery,and mentions rape. There is a dialogue between Naraku and Kikyo from episode 70 of the anime.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be a twenty one year old college student working in the fast food industry, now would I?_

Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life

Black clouds crossed the azure sky in a fervor and thunder echoed from the west, hinting to the approaching storm. The woman decided she needed to find shelter. Just because she couldn't die from the weather, didn't mean she found it comfortable to be soaked.

When she was alive, she had been a human, not a water imp.

She walked down the rocky dirt path leading to a nearby village alone. Not even her soul collectors, whom she had named Ryu and Sakura, out of loneliness, were with her. They were gone for the day. Since she had been resurrected they had been her only two companions. She was almost always alone.

There was once a time that the village children, her younger sister, or her first love, a temperamental half demon would join her. But those days were more than fifty years ago. Her sister had long since grown into an old woman, most of the village children were dead or very old, and Inuyasha, was well, Inuyasha was in love with her reincarnation.

After stalking her former love to a point far beyond obsession, she knew why the strange girl from the other side of the well held his heart. That girl, Kagome, they called her, was perfect for the brash, uncouth man that Inuyasha was becoming. She complimented him in ways Kikyo never dreamed she could ever do. Kikyo knew the girl loved Inuyasha, as well. This was the reason Kikyo hardly went searching for Inuyasha anymore. She didn't need to mess up his chance at happiness. That had been taken from him before and she'd be damned before she messed up the rare second chance he was given. A blind, deaf, and mute halfwit would catch onto the passion between those two. Only three people couldn't see what was happening with them. They, ironically enough, happened to be Inuyasha and Kagome, themselves, and Naraku.

Naraku, you want to talk about obsession, look at that creature. His obsession with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome, made Kikyo's Inuyasha fixation look like a passing interest. Thinking about the day she gave him the jewel shards she stole from Kagome, made her wish she could kick her own ass. Kikyo was fully relieved that Naraku was too dense to see that Inuyasha loved Kagome, and not her.

If Naraku ever realized that, he would do something hideous.

He already wanted the girl for himself as it was. Kikyo remembered Kagura had told her that Naraku wanted them both. His human heart, Onigumo, craved Kikyo, while Naraku wanted Kagome. Kikyo would rather be crushed into the dirt she was resurrected from than have Naraku touch her. Plus his fucked up obsession with the half demon boy made Kikyo think he had some kind of sexual fixation with him.

Kikyo nearly groaned as she heard the loud buzzing of insects. She rolled her jade eyes before looking into the forest. Huge bees stared back at her. "Those insects again."

She froze when she saw the dark half demon emerge from the woods. "Naraku." He was as beautiful as ever. His thick, long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a midnight blue and purple outfit.

"I came here to see you in person." He walked toward her slowly.

"What do you want?" She prayed to anyone listening that he wouldn't touch her. She was terrified of him, but since the only thing that would give that away was her scent, he would never know. Kikyo didn't have a scent, for that she was grateful.

"I needed to test my new power."

She mentally rolled her eyes. "I've told you before. A half demon that harbors Onigumo's heart has absolutely no power to kill me."

"You speak the truth, Kikyo. Indeed, if I still had Onigumo's heart." He began to walk closer to her. "I wouldn't be able to lay a hand on you now, would I? Even though your body is made of mere artifice." He was reaching a hand toward her throat.

She had to fight with everything in her to not jerk back. Since doing so would show her fear, she held fast. She didn't want to lose one of the two advantages she had over him. "You wretch."

"I knew you weren't real and yet I was still unable to reach out and strike you." His right hand tightly gripped her throat. She began to tremble and grabbed his wrist with her hand, trying to pry him away. She felt the bile rise in her throat, but swallowed it. "You, a woman who is made of nothing, but clay and bones." He slung her away and began to laugh.

Gods she hated his laugh! She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. She lowered her arrow and watched as his hand transformed into something that looked like a bear claw. He looked even more shocked than she did. He turned to walk away.

"What's wrong Naraku? Weren't you here to kill me?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't sound so self assured. It was not out of fear that I decided to spare you. Consider yourself lucky." He turned away. "I will not kill you." He began to walk away. "I will break you." He finished. "Blood," he said, sniffing the air. He spun so fast Kikyo nearly gasped.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

He grabbed her arm, dragged her to a stream. She stared, unflinchingly, at the thick red fluid in it. Naraku released her and knelt down. Kikyo felt the urge to kick him in the ass and knock him face first into the stream, but resisted because that would involve touching him. Cupping his hands he brought the fluid to his mouth. "Ummmm." He moaned sensually, licking the blood from his lips. He stood back up, some of it dribbling down his chin. "Delicious."

Screams of unfathomable terror broke the silence of the uncomfortably hot and humid late autumn day. Lustful red eyes turned to Kikyo. "A human village upstream is being slaughtered."

Kikyo sneered at him in disgust when she saw the bulge under his robes. "You're a depraved monster."

He smirked at her. "Thank you, Kikyo. Until we meet again." Then he was gone.

Kikyo, unable to hold back the small amount of food that provided her with energy, vomited into the weeds along the stream. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and wondered when she would be able to eat again. It wasn't like she had any money, maybe she could lie like that monk traveling with Inuyasha. She might need souls to exist, but she couldn't move without the energy given by food.

She began to dig through her small bag. She pulled out the red CD player with a Metallica CD in it to get to the bottle of water, and breath mints, all of which she had stolen from Kagome. That opportunity had come when the girl, the exterminator, and fox were bathing, and the two men were watching them instead of the camp. She hadn't stuck around to see the fall out, but she could only imagine what it was like. The thought made her smirk. She heard a howl of a demon coming from where the blood came from. She could see and smell the smoke as well. A demon was attacking that village and she would be the one to destroy it.

!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

His bloodlust nearly insatiable as he tore into the vicious human bandits. The men who had killed Jaken and taken and raped Rin were the last ones he destroyed. They got to see their companions torn to shreds, before the demon lord killed them. The bandits had mocked him for only having three legs, but they were torn apart now. Fire consumed the village from where the stupid humans had shot flaming arrows at the massive dog demon. He reveled in the screams of his last victim. The scent of the young girl the man had raped early that day enraged the out of control demon further. There had been at least thirty of them in the now burning village, only two of them had the chance to harm Rin, but the rest were taught a lesson they would literally take to their graves. The demon's satisfaction was so great that he rolled in the blood, like many dog's would in mud.

He jumped to his three legs as he heard the gasp from the woman that had just walked into his rampage. The huge, bloody, dog bared his fangs at the woman.

Red eyes regarded the woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Inuyasha's bitch. This woman's eyes were the color of jade and exponentially colder, the hair was longer, and the face older, but the strangest thing about the woman was that she did not have a scent. She notched an arrow and pointed it at him. He realized she was a priestess. A very powerful one. The power radiated from her, clashing against his demonic aura.

Shifting back into his humanoid form, he smiled at her. She lowered the bow with her mouth gaping. He could see the fear in his eyes. His eyes still blood red and his facial markings were jagged. He was fully nude was covered from head to toe with blood. His hair was so saturated with the fluid that Kikyo couldn't even tell what color the man's hair was. He licked it from his lips as it trailed from his matted and soaked bangs to his mouth. Several arrows had penetrated his flesh, one in each of the large muscular thighs, another in the impressive bicep of his right and only arm, and another in his back.

The demon growled, warning Kikyo away. Kikyo took the hint and she turned, running as fast as she could.

This was one of the few times she had ever run from a demon.

The demon continued to smile. The thought that he was a dog demon and craved the hunt, had obviously never once crossed her mind. He licked the blood from his fangs and lips in satisfaction before gave chase. He looked forward to toying with the beauty before he killed her.

The thunder was closer and the sun was now hidden by thick, boiling black clouds. Kikyo stopped before she ran off the cliff. Her hair whipping in the strong gust. Her eyes widened as she looked for an escape. She looked down and frowned when she realized she couldn't jump. The fall would kill her again. It would either cause her body to shatter or break every bone in her body. Neither one was an option.

A snarl made Kikyo's body go ramrod stiff and she spun to face the demon. His eyes now glowing with something more than blood lust. One by one, he ripped the arrows from his flesh without flinching and threw them to the ground. He reminded Kikyo of a primal beast that lived for one thing as he slowly stalked her.

Kikyo said the only thing she could think of. Something she had learned from Inuyasha and never said before. "Oh shit."

A/N: So, how was it?


	2. Headstrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do have a Sesshomaru plushie, that wants to kill me, I think.

A/N: Warning! This chapter contains some sexual content. Most has been edited out. That is why this chapter is so short. The next three or so chapters will be much longer.

Chapter 2- Headstrong

"Indeed," the demon deadpanned. A sinister smile gracing his bloody face as he methodically stalked her. "Tell me, woman, are you thinking to jump?"

Kikyo stared in shock. She didn't even know the demon could speak! He had appeared to be nothing, but mindless bloodlust with a lot of brawn and brute strength. Now it was obvious that he had some sort of intelligence.

Fire snapped into her otherwise dead eyes. "I'm not stupid!" she snapped. "The fall would destroy me."

Lust flared in the demon's eyes again. She had the same fire inside as that girl she looked so much like. This one could just control it better. He would bring that out in her and she would indeed be an exquisite playmate for him. Perhaps he wouldn't kill her when he finished with her body.

The blood stained claws of his right hand reached out to touch her cool cheek. Kikyo jerked back from him, only to lose her footing. She closed her eyes as she expected to fall to the rocks below. The breath was blasted from her lungs as something wrapped around her waist tightly. Surprised eyes opened to see the demon looking down at her from the top of the cliff. She realized a neon green whip coming from his hand was the only thing keeping her from falling. He lifted her until she was pressed against him tightly. His single hand grasped her long hair and jerked her head up. "Did you think you could escape this Sesshomaru?"

She snorted. "Hardly. You startled me and I fell. That was all your fault! I already told you the fall would destroy me!"

He made a sound resembling Inuyasha's keh. "You are so headstrong, woman. You need to be broken in." He bent his head to sniff the place where her shoulder and neck met. This action wiped blood on Kikyo's cheek, nearly causing her to gag. She could feel his confusion at his inability to catch a scent from her. He pulled back with his wild red eyes narrowed in irritation. "You look human, but you don't have a scent. Why is that? What are you?" The voice was gravelly, cold, and somewhat indifferent.

"I don't know."

"What are you!" he roared.

"I was human once."

"And now?" His lips kissed her throat.

She shuddered. "Now I'm dead."

He jerked back, one pink eyebrow quirked. "You're what?"

"That's why I don't have a smell. I'm not alive, but I'm not dead. I'm somewhere in between."

He ignored the sadness in her voice. "It matters not because I will have you."

Rain began to hammer down on them as his mouth took hers in a deep, plundering kiss. He backed away from the cliff and slammed the woman into a tree. His body pinned her in place while his hand cupped the back of her head. His lips once again began to ravage her throat. She brought her hands to his shoulders. "Stop."

"In a few moments, you won't want me to."

With Inuyasha, their love making had been soft, gentle, and new for them both. Kikyo knew this demon had much more experienced than she was. "I don't know much about this. My first lover was just as inexperienced as I was… We died on the same day within minutes…"

His mouth worshipped her neck. "How?"

She clenched her eyes closed tightly. "I killed him, because I thought he had betrayed me. I died from wounds inflicted by Naraku."

"Naraku that bastard. Forget Naraku, forget the other man, just me. I'm the one who's going to touch you. Just Sesshomaru."

!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!

He was still breathing heavily as his legs sprawled apart. She folded her arms and rested her head on them. She sighed into the wet grass she had been dropped to. That had certainly been better than her encounter with Naraku. Perhaps the day was starting to look up. She moaned softly when she felt his claws lightly scraping the delicate pale skin of her back.

Sesshomaru began to claw into her back, shocked when he saw blood. Knowing, it wouldn't kill her, he allowed his claws to drip their acidic poison into the bloody wounds.

Kikyo screamed in pain before she bit her lip. It felt like she was being torn apart by the demon. Tears formed in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she heard his dark chuckle.

Her scream of pain hurt his sensitive ears, but he dug his claws into her again, enjoying her screams. After he grew bored with inflicting her pain, his tongue lapped at marks on her back in a soothing gesture. He continued for several minutes, her earlier cries of pain and the unique taste of her blood made him want her again. He grabbed her rain soaked hair in his claws and jerked her back against his chest.

Kikyo winced in pain at his rough action.

"I'm much better than a human, aren't I?" He whispered with his lips next to her ear. His tongue began to trace the shell of her ear and laved a scalding path to her shoulder.

Kikyo gasped at what he was doing. "I don't know. I have never been with a human. My love was a half demon."

Sesshomaru made a face. The idea that she had been defiled by a half demon made him cringe, but it didn't matter because she was with him.

"His name was…"

"I have no desire to know what his name was."

They were interupted when they heard a small feminine gasp coming from the woods and feet moving away from them.

Sesshomaru growled, shoved Kikyo away from him, dropping her to the ground, and pursued the fleeing girl. He caught her without being gone even a minute and dragged the struggling form back to the clearing. With a growl, he slung her to the ground.

Kikyo stared in shock at the girl. She had shoulder length black hair and wore a white sailor shirt with a red tie, a pleated green skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She looked even more shocked and embarrassed than Kikyo.

Kikyo closed her eyes.

Of all the people to find out about this, it had to be Kagome.

Today just wasn't her day.


	3. The Unforgiven

A/N: This chapter contains multiple character bashings. Kikyo is mainly bashed by Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru turns into a real jerk in this chapter. His more primal side had been in control in the first two chapters and now his other side is back in control. Point of view changes are noted. I hope I don't confuse anyone. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own any rights to Metallica lyrics either, but I do own a bunch of Inuyasha stuff though, much to my fifteen year old brother's dismay.

Chapter 3- The Unforgiven

Kagome

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Inuyasha is so stupid!" Kagome stomped through the forest. That idiot had gone after Musou, despite the fact that Naraku's incarnation had left a gaping hole in Inuyasha'a gut.

He had a slight chance of defeating the incarnation, but there was no way the half demon could defeat that monster, Naraku should he show up. Her only relief came in the fact that Miroku had joined the somewhat dense half demon in his pursuit. Sango, Shippo, and Kilala had stayed behind at Onigumo's cave, even after the storm had passed. Kagome had needed to get out of there. The cave weirded her out beyond comprehension because of the remaining evil aura that had been absorbed into the soil when Naraku had been created.

She was almost there. She could see the clearing to the spot she often came to think. The view was majestic. The rocky cliff overlooked miles of forest and mountains. It was a beautiful, peaceful spot that would be even more so after the raging storm that had just ended. Although, the rain had stopped and the storm moved on, but the clouds still covered the sky and a misty fog rested on the forest floor. She had taken one step into the clearing when she saw a most shocking sight.

She froze as she regarded the couple. Sesshomaru and Kikyo had their mouths were plastered and both were fully nude. Shreds of Kikyo's clothing littered the clearing. She had betrayed Inuyasha by giving Naraku the sacred jewel half, tried to take him to Hell, attempted to kill Kagome several times, and now she was betraying Inuyasha again by having this disgusting affair with Sesshomaru. It was all Kikyo's fault that Inuyasha was running around following Musou. He was off trying to get vengeance for her death, while she was sleeping with his brother. That ungrateful whore!

She thought the demon had better taste than a walking clay doll, but she was obviously wrong. Maybe if one went too long with out sex or adult companionship, they would take the only thing they could get. The thought that this could have been Kikyo's motivation and not Sesshomaru's never crossed Kagome's somewhat narrow mind.

She blushed even more and gasped loudly as the implication of what they were about to do struck Kagome. She heard the demon's deep growl and ran. She only made it ten yards before a powerful hand clamped around her wrist. She struggled to get away from him. "Let me go, Sesshomaru! Inuyasha will kill you for touching me!"

Sesshomaru

His head was throbbing. He remembered finding Jaken's lifeless body. With a swipe of the Tenseiga he brought the annoying, but loyal toad back to life. That's when he heard Rin's scream. He followed his ward's cries to the village where he found the forcing men themselves on her. That's when the red fog devoured his mind. He could feel the body in his arms. He hoped it was a woman. He inhaled to catch the person's scent. Gold eyes shot open when he could detect only the scent of his own sex. They looked into a pair of lust filled green eyes. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she kissed him deeply. He jolted as memories came to him.

He remembered bits and pieces of what had occurred before. She had pointed an arrow at him and he chased her intent on killing her. When he caught her, things had changed. He recalled the conversation they had had and why she didn't have a scent. Images of their sexual encounter flashed through his mind like the lightning during the storm. He heard the woman moan as he became excited by the images running through his head.

He nearly sneered in disgust. He had had sex with a dead woman. There was nothing that would have disgusted him more than waking up buried deeply inside a dead woman. Except for if he woke up with Jaken. Or Naraku. Or Inuyasha. Alright so there were three others that disgusted him more, but this was pretty bad. Perhaps he could just kill…no…destroy the undead priestess. That way no one would ever find out about what had transpired.

He suddenly heard a shocked gasp of a female coming from the woods. Although it was just loud enough for the woman in his arms to hear, the sound echoed like Jaken's voice in a cave. With a growl, he shoved the woman off him and chased down the girl that had seen too much. She didn't get too far before he grabbed her wrist. He could tell by her clothing who she was. It was Inuyasha's little whore. Perhaps the mutt was nearby too and he could kill all three of them. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru! Inuyasha will kill you for touching me!" Her voice came out in a shrill scream.

His ears hurt from her scream and it instantly made his headache worse. His growl escalated into an open mouthed snarl. "Silence human!" She stilled as soon as she recognized that his normally smooth magenta stripes were jagged and his eyes, now gold, held nothing but cold fury. The ability for him to seem so cold and so infuriated instantly calmed the girl.

She grunted as he violently threw her to the wet grass. Four feet from her, the other woman still kneeled.

She stared, shocked speechless, at the other woman. Sesshomaru thought she might know her. That was even more of a reason to kill all of them. She opened her mouth to speak. Sesshomaru found her voice annoying and didn't want to hear it. He threw out his hand and watched as the neon green whip wrapped around her neck. He jerked her against him and almost smiled at her fear.

The scent of fear intoxicated the demon, but he held back. She smelled far too much like Inuyasha for him to become aroused. "Enjoy the show, little girl?"

She blushed, shaking her head. "I didn't see anything. I just got here I swear."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." He drew his whip back into his hand and clamped his delicate hand around her neck. "Snap your tiny neck for spying on, this Sesshomaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes as the demon referred to his self in third person. What an arrogant jackass! "Let me go, Sesshomaru." Her blue eyes stared into his.

His eyes briefly flickered to Kikyo, then back to her face. "If you ever tell a soul, living or dead, about this I will destroy, not only you, but the fox, the monk, exterminator, fire cat, and your little half demon too." He released her with a shove.

"Stop kneeling like a bitch in heat and stand up, whore." His face a mask of disgust as he looked at the other woman.

Normal

Kikyo bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep the caustic retort inside. With no expression, she regally rose to her feet, but didn't look at Sesshomaru, in that odd disconnected way only Kikyo possessed. She couldn't believe what he had said to her. What they had shared earlier was nothing for either one of them to be ashamed of. Kikyo had enough guilt. She refused to feel guilty about what had happened.

He turned to Kikyo and glided over to her. His hand gripped her chin tightly. He applied pressure until she cried out in pain. His claws drew blood and he seemed fascinated. "I was curious as to whether or not your face would shatter it I applied too much pressure. We now know that it doesn't." His grip eased and he dropped his hand.

"We also know that your face will shatter if you smile."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, stiffling her giggle. She hadn't known Kikyo could give a heated come back. To hear her give one to the asshole demon was even funnier.

Kikyo stared at Sesshomaru's expressionless face, not even the slightest hint of displeasure graced his features. Kikyo smirked at him. One minute her jade colored eyes held satisfaction, the next moment she found herself sprawled in the grass at her nude lover's feet. Her right hand cupped her right cheek. She could feel the blood dripping into her hand. She tried not to gape at him.

"Disrespectful bitch!" he roared. "If you tell anyone about what you saw today and or what transpired between us, I will send you back to the earth from which you were resurrected from." It was obvious that he was far beyond pissed. "This Sesshomaru shall take his leave. I have more important things to tend to than Inuyasha's girl and an undead priestess whore." With that said, Sesshomaru took to the sky on his cloud. The two women watched as the demon lord vanished.

Kikyo could feel Kagome's heated glare as she rose to her feet. She turned to face the other girl, keeping her face a stoic mask. She didn't reveal the panic that tore through her body like Sesshomaru's hand through Inuyasha's stomach. She felt like she would be sick again. She watched Kagome's hands clench and unclench as their eyes clashed.

"How could you do that to Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Kikyo blinked. "I did nothing to Inuyasha. That was a full demon I was with, not Inuyasha."

"Don't you know who that was?" Kagome didn't believe for a second that Kikyo didn't know about Sesshomaru.

"He was a one armed jerk of a dog demon with an ego the size of Japan, and he referred to himself as Sesshomaru."

"That was Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru!"

Kikyo gaped. "I didn't know."

"Yeah right!" Kagome snorted.

"I swear I didn't even know Inuyasha had a brother." The two stood in an awkward silence. "Do it." Kagome jumped at Kikyo's voice.

"What?" Kagome snapped back.

"Do it."

"Do what?" She yelled.

Kikyo laughed. "Strike me."

Kagome gasped and drew back. "How did you know that's what I want to do?"

"Foolish reincarnation, we are a lot alike, if I came across you with Inuyasha's brother the way you did, I would want to strike you as well."

For the second time in five minutes, Kikyo was knocked to the ground. Sesshomaru had back handed her, while Kagome had punched her. Kikyo's hand moved to cup her bleeding nose and she stared up at Kagome in shock.

"You and I are nothing alike," Kagome hissed. "How could you do that to Inuyasha? He loves you! How could you do that to his brother! That's even worse than if you were with Naraku!" Kagome's face became an ugly sneer. "You're probably fucking him too, aren't you?"

There were so many things that Kikyo wanted to yell at the girl. She was such a fool! Inuyasha loved Kagome, not Kikyo. The sheer sight of Naraku made Kikyo feel like she would vomit. All the things she wanted to yell at the naïve little bitch, but all she said was, "Never."

"Yeah right." Kagome turned and stomped back toward the woods.

"Kagome!"

"What?" she spat at the naked woman, who was now standing.

"I need some clothing."

"You can walk around naked for all I care."

"Fine. I know I don't have a smell, but I'm sure I smell like Sesshomaru. Maybe I'll run into Inuyasha or he'll come seeking me out thinking I'm his brother. When he meets me and I naked and covered with scratches and smell like his brother, there is no way Inuyasha will think I willingly gave into him. Inuyasha will think that Sesshomaru raped me. Then he'll go after Sesshomaru and we both know that Sesshomaru will kill Inuyasha."

She watched Kagome's eyes fill with tears. Kagome knew she was right. Gods, Kikyo hated doing this to Kagome. Kagome jerked her yellow book bag from her shoulders and slammed it on the ground. She ripped open the zipper and snatched out a spare uniform in a large Ziplock bag. "Here." She threw it at Kikyo, who caught it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called for her.

"Coming!" She called back to him. She knew he was close. "Sit!" Both women flinched when they heard him slam into the ground. "I hate you!" she hissed at Kikyo. She pulled back on her bag and ran from her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kikyo hid behind a tree when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Because I was going to the bathroom and I didn't want you to see me naked."

"You didn't have to sit me. Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

"I was just watching the clouds in my spot. Maybe he likes that spot too. He might have been there earlier." Kikyo rolled her eyes at the lie.

Inuyasha didn't buy it for a minute, but was too tired and wary to care. "Come on Kagome, Sango found a hot spring nearby and we're going there tonight."

Kikyo watched as Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and he ran carrying them both away quickly. Kikyo pulled on the clothing. Kagome had left an unopened package of things that called underwear. Kikyo was not a fool, she knew exactly where those were worn. It was a good thing too. Kikyo still felt naked in the clothing and the tiny scrap of cloth provided extra covering.

With a sigh, she pulled on her bag, wearing it across her body, she gathered up her bow and arrows. She also picked up her shredded clothing. She would need to burn them at the first opportunity she got.

She stood on the cliff, looking down on the land below. She thought of the irony of the moment. She was standing here in Kagome's clothing with the wind pulling gently at her hair. She knew how her reincarnation hated wearing clothing like Kikyo's. Kikyo couldn't help, but hate wearing Kagome's clothes.

Today was a first for many things. Naraku had been the first person to try and choke the life from her. Kagome had been the first to punch her in the face. And Sesshomaru, he had been the first demon to take her, and ironically enough, the first person to strike her.

She smiled slightly when Ryu and Sakura flew to greet her. As she greeted the only friends she had, she watched the sun break through the clouds. There, in the bright sunbeam, a white fire cat carrying a person in pink and one in purple walked into view. Next to it walked a person clad in bright red, black, and white. Kikyo watched Inuyasha and his companions until she could no longer see them.

She knew she had to find shelter of some kind tonight. If she didn't find food, she might not have the energy to move tomorrow morning. Plus she didn't like the idea of running into Naraku again or Sesshomaru coming back to kill her. She thought of how he and Kagome had treated her and what they had said. She directly quoted the song she was thinking of, "You label me, I'll label you, so I dub thee unforgiven."

With a sigh, she looked at the two soul collectors, her only friends, and asked them to join her as she walked to Kaede's village. She didn't need much, but there were times when even the dead needed human companionship.

A/N: How was it?


	4. I'll Be There For You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. That should count for something. Shouldn't it?

Chapter 4- I'll Be There For You

Darkness had taken hold on the land during Kikyo's trip toward the village. The pain in her back was so great, she had been sobbing for the past half hour as she tried to walk, tears blinded her causing her to stumble several times. She had never felt pain this great even when Naraku had cut her down in Inuyasha's form. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had no flesh left on her back. Of course Sesshomaru would have been a poison baring demon. She should have known that from the rapid disintegration of the shredded remains that had belonged to the humans he had massacred. A walk that would usually take her about an hour, was rapidly approaching its second hour when she reached the path leading into the village.

She stopped, alarming the two loyal soul collectors near her. They had wanted to carry her, but she refused. The communication between them was an odd thing. They could not speak like she could, but they understood her speech. They often projected images into her head of what they wanted to do. She would vocally respond to them, thinking herself crazy for speaking to seemingly no one. She knew they intended on staying in the village with her to help protect her, but they couldn't. Should there be some villager out, they would panic at the sight of the two demons.

They nudged her hands like two attention craving puppies, she smiled softly and stroked their heads. "I'm sorry, but you two can't come with me. If you wish, you may keep watch over the village while I am here." First one, then the other, Ryu and Sakura, flew to her ankles and flying, twisted along her body in a spiral, before releasing her from near her head and flying into the night.

Kikyo continued through the village alone. It had been two years since the last time she was here. That had been just after her first meeting with Kagome. She had come to Kaede seeking answers to her own death. She nearly cried out with relief as she made it to the hut she and Kaede had shared half a century before.

"Kaede." Kikyo staggered through the door.

The old woman jolted from preparing her stew and faced the younger priestess who was bracing herself on the wall. "Kagome?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I am not Kagome."

"Kikyo? Why are ye dressed in Kagome's clothing?" Kaede looked at her elder sister cautiously.

Kikyo smiled gently. The dancing flames made her look sinister and victimized at the same time. She knew that Kaede was afraid of her. She wasn't natural and while Kaede held no animosity toward her, she didn't welcome her either. Kikyo knew her sister would rather her stay away. She usually respected those feelings and stayed away, but tonight she needed a person to talk to. She placed her clothing on the floor, and dropped her bow and arrows on top of them.

She eased herself down across the fire from Kaede. A groan was torn from her lips. She pulled the shredded remnants of her pants into her lap and began to play with a string. Her bangs shielded her eyes, much the same way Kaede had seen Kagome's do.

"I'm sorry I came here, Kaede." She stared at the fire. "I know how uncomfortable I make you. I needed to come here. I need food, a place to sleep, and some one to talk to." She looked up. "If I came here, I could leave Kagome's clothing."

Kaede looked at her older sister, who forever would look like an eighteen year old. Had Kikyo not died fifty two years earlier, she would be seventy. The bitterness and hatred, Kaede had seen in Kikyo when she had been resurrected two years earlier, terrified her. Kaede hadn't seen her since the night that Kagome and Kikyo had first meet, not even a month after the resurrection. Kaede studied her sister and noticed the dark splotches staining the uniform top. Looking at Kikyo's snow white legs, Kaede saw the vicious scratches and bite marks from her knees and vanishing under her skirt. "What happened to ye, Kikyo?"

"An enraged, out of control demon lord happened to me," Kikyo replied.

"Were ye raped?"

"Raped?" Kikyo repeated, dumbly. She suddenly shook her head. "No, I let him take me." She watched as Kaede stood and walked to a chest and pulled out the contents. She walked back to Kikyo and sat behind her.

"Will ye remove the shirt, Kikyo?" Kikyo pulled the shirt from her torso and heard Kaede's sharp intake of breath. "Only one demon did this to ye?" Kaede brushed Kikyo's hair aside so it fell across her left breast. Kaede stared in shock at her sister's back. The demon had carved his name in hiragana (Japanese characters) into the flesh over her spine.

"Yes. And he only had one arm."

Kaede was truly shocked. "Ye were with Inuyasha's brother?"

Kikyo frowned and glanced over shoulder as some kind of ointment was rubbed in. "How did you know that? I didn't even know that Inuyasha had a brother until Kagome confronted me about it."

"Inuyasha cut off Lord Sesshomaru's left arm in a battle with Inuyasha over Tetsusiaga, thus he only has one arm."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed into slits. She remembered when she had watched over Kaede when Kaede was a young child. It might have been fifty two years since then, but she still knew when her sister was lying to her. "What do you fear to tell me, Kaede?"

"When ye and Sesshomaru had the…uh…encounter…did he lick the claws marks on your back?"

Kikyo frowned. "Yes. He…oh no… he claimed me as his property, didn't he?"

"Aye."

The silence in the hut was deafening as they sat for a few moments both in deep thought. Kaede continued to rub the strange medicine from Kagome's era into the marks on Kikyo's back. She knew it would only dull the pain, but seeing Kikyo's drawn and pained face, made her want to use it.

After a few moments, Kikyo sighed. "Being the property of Sesshomaru would be preferable to being Naraku's." 

Kaede knew things would get much more difficult for her sister now that a demon lord had marked her as his own personal property. It's not like things were already complicated for Kikyo as they were. "Ye said Kagome knows about you and Sesshomaru. How did she find out about that?"

"She came across us in a 'compromising postion'."

Kaede stared at her sister as the young woman blankly gazed into the flames. "What kind of position?"

Kikyo blushed bright red at the thought of telling her elderly sister. "He was getting ready to take me again."

"You're lucky Inuyasha or Naraku didn't come across that instead of Kagome. Do you think she will tell Inuyasha?"

"No." Kikyo flinched when Kaede continued to rub ointment into the claw marks on her back. "It feels like he burnt me with acid, Kaede. What did he do?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's claws drip an acidic poison. This ointment I am applying to your back, is the same that I use on Inuyasha when Sesshomaru uses his poison claws on him."

"Don't use too much of it. I don't want to cause you to run out in case Inuyasha needs it."

"How did ye end up with Kagome's clothing?"

"I told her that if she didn't give me any clothing, Inuyasha would smell his brother and find me instead. Seeing me naked and clawed with his brother's name sliced into my back, Inuyasha would believe that I was raped. He wouldn't think otherwise. I told her that if Inuyasha went after Sesshomaru, he would be killed."

Kaede shook her head at the manipulation. Perhaps nothing had changed about Kikyo since that night she had last seen her. "Ye do know how they feel for one another, do you not?"

"Of course I know that they love one another! I'm dead, not stupid!" Kikyo snapped.

"I meant nothing by it, Kikyo. I was simply asking."

"I am sorry, Kaede. I did not mean to be so rude. Is there any way I could have some stew? I'm very hungry."

Kaede stood and poured Kikyo a bowl of stew. She handed it to the eternal eighteen year old , who gratefully took it. "I did not know that ye needed to eat food to survive, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled and laughed softly. "I only need to eat a few times a week. The souls I collect allow me to be aware. The food I eat allows me to function." Kikyo began to eat voraciously. Kaede took the bowl from her and poured her more when she finished.

"Thank you." Kikyo began to eat again.

Kaede mused over how much Kikyo and Kagome looked alike, now that Kagome was seventeen, only a year younger than Kikyo had been when she died. The only telling difference between them was their eyes. Kagome's eyes were like blue fire, always flashing and flaring with the magnitude of emotions she felt. Kikyo's eyes were as hard and cold as emerald, but contained the appearance of jade. At that moment, her eyes held a lucid satisfaction, despite the pain she was in.

A smile graced Kaede's mouth. "Did he satisfy ye, Kikyo?"

Kikyo ungracefully spit the mouthful of food back into the bowl at Kaede's question. She gaped in shock at her sister. She couldn't believe she had asked that! "What?"

"Ye heard me." Kaede smirked.

"He did. Very much so if you really want to know." Kikyo sounded so much like Kagome, Kaede was stunned.

Deciding to drop a subject she had brought up, she changed it. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday."

"But ye said…"

"I met the one thing today that makes me throw up."

"Which is?"

"The one thing I fear. Naraku."

"You fear Naraku? From what Kagome says I thought…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I could only imagine what she says about me. Most of it is what she believes. I despise Naraku more than anyone could ever comprehend. There are things worse than death. Being with Naraku would be one of them." Kikyo sat the bowl aside. She began to tear up pieces of her clothing and threw them in the fire, until they were all burnt.

"Here ye are, Kikyo." Kaede handed her a new priestess habit.

"Thank you, sister." Kikyo changed her clothing and laid down in the same place her bed had been fifty two years before.

"I'll be there for you, Kikyo. Anytime ye need me. It's not easy being lonely." Kaede stroked her older sister's hair. Whether or not she heard Kaede, was unknow for the first time since, Naraku had turned Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other, Kikyo had fallen asleep in the hut she had grown up in.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was lame. It was really hard for me to write and I'm not very happy with it. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be better and longer, I promise.


	5. Slave Girl

Disclaimer: I own a lot of stuff, but none of them are the rights to Inuyasha.

Chapter 5- Slave Girl

Two weeks had passed since what Kikyo thought of as "the incident". She was relieved that Sesshomaru hadn't come seeking her out. Perhaps he remembered marking her as his property, but was so disgusted by her that he didn't want her. Then, of course, there was the possibility that he didn't even remember it. Kikyo found that having his name carved into her back wasn't that bad. Any demons coming across her, intending to attack her while she bathed, would run from her in fear when they saw it. Kikyo realized one thing from their reactions: No one fucks with Sesshomaru's property.

Kikyo looked forward to spending the night with Kaede again. The day before, Kagome had been captured by some demon panthers with a vendetta against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, so the whole group had gone rushing after their beloved priestess. Kikyo had complete faith that they could rescue the girl, so following to watch was unnecessary, plus, she had no desire to run into Sesshomaru again. The demon lord would probably kill her on sight.

"Are ye finished Kikyo? I need to get back to the village, in case anyone needs my assistance." Kaede looked at her sister as she relaxed in the hot spring.

Kikyo moaned. "Just a few more minutes, Kaede, this feels so good."

Kaede laughed softly. "Alright Kikyo. A few more minutes."

The sound of a frantically clanging bell echoed from the village. "Demon! A demon is entering the village!" Suddenly all was silent. Kikyo ran from the water toward her clothing when a terrified man emerged from the woods.

He blushed when he saw Kikyo's state of undress. His glazed eyes looked at Kaede. "Pardon the intrusion, my ladies, b…b…u…t… but a demon requests to see you, Lady Kaede." Both women could see the wet spot on the front of the man's clothing.

"A demon? What business would a demon have with my sister?" Kikyo asked the man.

"Forgive me, Lady Kikyo, he did not say…" His voice was suddenly choked off when a large hand clamped around his throat.

"Enough! I will not allow a human to speak for me. I have come here looking for the village priestess."

Both Kikyo and Kaede stared at the demon holding the man. His boots were black as night, but the rest of his clothing was white as freshly fallen snow, with the exception of red trim around his broad, powerful shoulders and at his billowing sleeves. The inside of the red was white trimmed red hexagons with white cherry blossoms. He wore armor of some kind over his torso. Holding the armor in place was some spiked iron that tied to his armor and arched over his left shoulder. Kikyo was willing to bet that the yellow and blue sash tied tightly about his waist kept his clothing together and two swords protruded from the sash on the left side of his body. Slivery white hair hung in a cascade to just above his knees. His face was feminine, very feminine. Two magenta stripes adorned his high aristocratic cheekbones, matching slashes of magenta lined his golden eyes, and a blue crescent moon graced his forehead. His whole baring screamed well bred aristocrat.

Kaede had never seen a demon so powerful before. She stood in awe of the creature, holding her bow and arrow, but not notching it. Kikyo, on the other hand was another story.

"Oh no," Kikyo groaned.

Cold eyes flicked to Kikyo's naked figure. He watched with no expression as she brought up her clothes to shield herself. He released the human and told him, "Go back to the village." The man wasted no time as he ran.

"Kikyo, ye know this demon?"

"He is Inuyasha's brother," she said. "Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo gave a mocking bow to him.

Kikyo didn't even get a chance to stand up right when a hand clamped around her neck. "You dare mock me, bitch!"

"Release her now! State your business with me then leave. Ye are not welcome here, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede pointed an arrow at him.

"No Kaede!" Kikyo screamed. "Don't interfere!"

His eyes never strayed from Kikyo's face. The liquid gold of them was narrowed in violent irritation, but Kikyo could see something else there. She could see the burning lust in the molten depths. He might hate her, but that didn't mean that he didn't want her.

Sesshomaru knew she was afraid. But she didn't fear him, she feared what he would do to the old woman. His eyes finally strayed to the old woman. The undead priestess referred to as Kikyo, had called the woman her sister.

"Fascinating," Sesshomaru mused aloud. "You have living family. I thought all your family would be dead by now."

Kikyo knew he was trying to bait her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She acted like she was ignoring his tone and true meaning. "Only my younger sister remains, my lord."

Carelessly he threw Kikyo to the ground and whirled to face Kaede. "My ward was raped two weeks ago and still will not speak. I need a woman. A human woman to accompany us as we travel, perhaps she would feel more comfortable with one. I came here looking for a priestess to help her. Demons aren't giving her what I believe a weak human like her needs. Emotional support and whatnot." He flicked his hand dismissively. He looked at Kikyo and saw the mark on her back. A smirk graced his lips. He moved to stand over her. "Get dressed. As my property, I have decided that you will come with me now."

"Do I have a choice?" Kikyo stood up.

"Yes actually. If you come with me willingly, I will leave your beloved baby sister alone. If I have to force you, I will kill the old hag and take you with me by force. The choice is yours to make."

Kikyo rapidly began to dress. "Okay, I'll go with you, but I need to go to the village. I have belongings there."

"Very well. If you try anything, I will kill the hag."

Kaede simply rolled her eye as the demon lord called her a hag again. Perhaps Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were much more alike than they acknowledged. The three walked in total silence to the village.

Kikyo and Kaede walked into the hut, leaving the terrifying demon lord outside. Kikyo gathered her scattered belongings together. She heard Kaede rummaging through the chest. She handed Kikyo a book. Kikyo looked at her questioningly. "What is this?"

"It is from Kagome's era. I helps people help victims of horrifying events, including rape, perhaps you could use it."

"Thank you, Kaede." Kikyo placed it into the large bag.

"Do you wish for me to tell Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo repeated.

"He is not as foolish as everyone likes to believe. Inuyasha is actually a very bright young man. He is bound to find out sooner or later, even if Kagome doesn't tell him.".

Kikyo smiled. "Don't tell him. I will tell him the next time I see him."

Kaede pulled out something else. It was a container of some kind. It looked just like the container that held Inuyasha's medicine. "Take this with, ye Kikyo. Ye might need it."

She shook her head. "I can't. This is Inuyasha's. What if he gets hurt and needs it?"

Kaede placed it in Kikyo's bag. "Kagome brought nearly three jars over this past time. I will just tell her that I lost one. Please take it, Kikyo."

"Thank you, Kaede."

"Priestess," the word was deadpanned as he stepped inside the hut. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "This hut ranks of half demon. Let us go now." He grabbed Kikyo's wrist.

"Goodbye Kaede." Kikyo looked at her sister as Sesshomaru pulled her from the hut.

"Wait!" Kaede came out after them.

Sesshomaru stopped. Kaede grabbed Kikyo's free hand and brought it to her cheek. "I love you, big sister. I never got to say that to you all those years ago. Goodbye Kikyo."

Tears coursed down Kikyo's cheeks as her hand covered Kaede's. "I love you too. Goodbye." Kikyo released Kaede's hand.

Sesshomaru didn't hide his sneer as he took flight, carrying the undead priestess with him. He flew until he entered his lands and landed near a river. He lightly sat Kikyo on her feet before turning his back to her.

Kikyo was far too wary of him to speak, so she pulled out her bottle of water, and unscrewed the lid. She took a drink, sucking on the bottle as she did so. She choked when she heard the demon growl. Kikyo lowered the bottle and wiped the water from her face. "What's wrong?"

He was before her in an instant, snarling as he smacked the water bottle from her hand. His hand grabbed her hair and hauled her against his armor, he was careful to not let his spikes drive into her. Her eyes stared at the cloth covering his collarbone. Another violent rip at her hair, jerked her so her eyes locked with his. "Don't try to seduce me, whore."

Kikyo gaped at him. "What are you talking about? I was just getting a drink of water because I was thirsty. What are you, some kind of pervert?"

He shoved her to the ground. "Stay where you are!" He pushed her down again when she tried to rise to her feet. "Bitch, you need to learn your station. The name on your back denotes you as my property. You are my slave girl to use however, whenever, and for whatever I deem fit. You will refer to me as either Lord or Master Sesshomaru. Lord in public and master in private. Is that understood?"

No response.

"If you disagree, I will kill the hag you call a sister and if that is not enough to sway you." He crouched over her. "I will kill Inuyasha too," he whispered.

He watched the fear on her face with a knowing smirk. He didn't know what her relationship was with his brother, and he didn't care, but he knew he had hit a nerve. He could use the half demon as leverage.

"If I'm with you, you won't try to kill Inuyasha anymore?"

"If I am to expect you to loyally serve me, yes."

Kikyo licked her lips. "I will serve you, master Sesshomaru. Only if you stop trying to kill Inuyasha and leave my sister alone."

"We need to seal." He dropped to his knees, facing the kneeling woman. "This." His lips brushed over hers. "With a kiss." His mouth closed over hers and his tongue traced her lips.

Kikyo moaned into the kiss of her new "master", opening her mouth in total submission to him. Sesshomaru wasn't that bad. Kikyo could live with him, she knew a creature like him would grow bored with her shortly. Then he would let her be when he was finished.

After a moment he pulled back, turning his face from hers. "Who am I?"

Kikyo didn't hesitate. "Master Sesshomaru."

"Very good, whore." His eyes were sadistic and red when he faced her. "You have just given yourself freely to me for eternity."

"You said you wanted me to help your ward."

A smirk graced his lips. "True, I told the hag that I wanted her to help the girl and I said that I would allow you to take her place as my ward's support. You will also serve another purpose to me. I don't believe you are stupid, so you know what the other purpose is. Since I find I won't be calling you the words slave or whore in front of my ward, I need to know your name."

"Kikyo. My name is Kikyo."

His eyes narrowed. "Kikyo. Is that not the name of the priestess who fixed Inuyasha to a tree over a half century ago?"

"It is."

His hand grabbed her chin. "It is, what?"

Kikyo flinched. "It is, master."

He released her. "Very good." He rose gracefully to his feet. "Come. We have a long journey before us. I want to make it back to my palace before nightfall."

Kikyo rose to her feet and instantly, Sesshomaru's arm snaked around her waist. The sharp metal spikes above his breastplate poked Kikyo in the back, just below her shoulder blades. With her body stiff in trepidation, Sesshomaru once again took to the sky. Kikyo nearly cried. She had been impulsive and again she was paying for it. She had believed that once she helped Sesshomaru with his ward, he would release her. Now she was to be a slave to the most powerful demon in Japan while being a teacher to his ward. A thought escaped her as the treetops below passed in a blur. What have I done to myself now?


	6. House of Pain

A/N: In this story, Sesshomaru is dealing with the aftermath of Rin's rape. He feels guilt and is not used to it, nor does he like it. It takes a lot less to get him to attack than it may other times. For the next few chapters, he will be quite a sadist. This chapter contains somewhat violent abuse. Most of it physical, a tiny bit of it sexual. Most of this chapter is dark. You have been warned.

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites or author alerts list.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do have an Inuyasha backpack.

Chapter 6- House of Pain

They had been traveling all day. Neither one of them had spoken a word since they had set off to Sesshomaru's palace. Kikyo was too afraid to say anything. If she pissed him off, he would probably drop her. If that didn't kill her, it would leave her at the mercy any vile creature that would want to take advantage of her. She had a feeling that while most of the time Inuyasha didn't shut up, Sesshomaru was his polar opposite.

Polar was the right word. Kikyo thought. A few weeks before, he had been fiery, passionate, and very intimidating. Being intimidating was the only thing that was the same about him now. He was so cold and emotionless. Even when he told her he wished to use her as his concubine, he had no expression on his face or in his voice, despite the raw, red lust in his eyes. Kikyo knew she was cold and seemed emotionless at times, but she used that as a defensive tool. She was sure that this was the way he was. She didn't believe for a minute that Sesshomaru needed a defense mechanism, especially one as basic as the one she used.

She thought about what she knew about this demon that was now her master. It wasn't much. She knew he was the most powerful and feared demon in Japan, he hated anything under his station. He was Inuyasha's brother and he hated the half demon more than he hated anything. She had found out first hand that the demon liked to inflict pain during sexual encounters. The fact that he had a human ward made Kikyo puzzled. If he hated humans so much, why would he have a human ward? Maybe he was a living, breathing contradiction, but other than that she had no idea.

Was he just as evil and cruel as Naraku?

One thing was obvious to Kikyo, if he was he wasn't a coward. Naraku used others to do his dirty work, because he was afraid of defeat. Sesshomaru would probably just kill his enemies without time consuming manipulation.

There was another problem with the whole situation and his name was Inuyasha. Inuyasha believed that he owed it to her to go to Hell with her when Naraku was defeated. Inuyasha owed her nothing. She had no doubt that his beliefs were her own fault. She had never corrected him over this. She had never set him straight on what they were to each other. Of course that was hard to do when Kikyo didn't even know. She knew she loved Inuyasha with every fiber of her being, but it was clear that while he felt obligated to Kikyo, he loved Kagome. Kikyo sighed deeply, not realizing she had attracted the attention of the demon holding her around the waist.

"Why do you sigh, woman?"

"Because I'm bored, master."

"You lie. This Sesshomaru knows that, even though he can not smell it. I will ask again. Why do you sigh?"

"I was thinking about something."

Sesshomaru didn't care what she was thinking of. All he knew was that if the priestess didn't stop shifting so damn much, he was going to take her on the cloud they were traveling on. "Stop moving, or I'm going to fuck you, now." His voice held no emotion at all as he pulled her closer to him. His hand splayed across her stomach as he rubbed his erection against her.

Kikyo stilled instantly. She was shocked by what he had told her in such a bored tone. "I'm sorry."

He grunted, but said not a word. Neither said a word more as they continued the journey to his palace. Relief overwhelmed Kikyo as she caught sight of the massive palace in the distance. She saw the barrier around it and wondered if he was going to stop. She had her answer when he flew right through it, like it didn't exist. He landed in the middle of a dying garden filled with servants trying to keep the flowers alive.

Kikyo frowned. Why would demons want to keep something like flowers alive when winter is so close at hand? She felt the attention of all the demons turned toward her when they landed. Sesshomaru released her and stepped to her left. The fabric covering his right arm brushed her left one. She shifted closer to Sesshomaru, pressing against him.

"Don't touch me." He shoved her to the ground, listening to his servants snickering.

"Why not? I am your concubine, aren't I?" Kikyo waited for his reaction. She had to watch her mouth, now that he was her master.

The narrowing of his eyes was the only hint of displeasure on his face. His fingertips began to glow green an instant before he struck Kikyo with his whip. After several more strikes, he relented. Kikyo didn't make a sound the whole time. The fabric on the left side of her body was slashed, revealing ugly bleeding wounds on her left shoulder, left breast, and stomach. "Stand up." He commanded.

Gritting her teeth, Kikyo used her bow to help her rise to her feet. Tears shimmered in her eyes, but she wouldn't let these demons see her cry. She blinked a few times and allowed her face to slip into a mask of indifference.

She gasped when his hand jerked the clothing from her torso, despite the quiver of arrows and bag she wore, baring her before the demons. She dropped her bow and brought her hands up to cover her breasts. She looked at the demons as they stared at her with lust in their eyes, before she bowed her head in shame. With a claw, he cut off her arrows and then her bag. He spun her to face him, showing his servants the mark she wore on her back.

"This marking denotes this whore as mine. If you so much as touch her, I will torture you and your family for days before I end your retched existence. I will not tolerate anyone touching my toy. I do not share. Are there any questions?" When no one responded he nodded his head. "Good." His hand moved up to cup one of her breasts.

Kikyo jerked back and smacked him hard across the face with her right hand glowing pink, causing his head to snap to the side. She staggered back in shock, staring at her hand. She couldn't believe she had done that. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean it."

His bangs hid his eyes, but the stripes on his cheeks became jagged. An enraged growl vibrated through the demon lord's chest. The small hand print burn on the side of his perfect face could be seen by all present. All of the servants backed away from their lord in fear.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it, master. I'm very, very sorry. I've never been a servant before, and I didn't think before I acted." She reached a hand toward his cheek. "The only person in the past fifty two years to try to touch me like that, besides you, was Naraku. And he really scares me… and…" Kikyo began to babble.

Red eyes locked on her face when he slowly turned his head. His right hand grabbed her wrist in a nearly bone crushing grip. His poison claws dug deeply into the flesh, causing her blood to run down his delicate wrist. He watched her throat convulse as she struggled not to cry out. Tears poured down her face, causing him to smirk. Her nostrils flared when the poison began flowing into her blood.

Kikyo could feel the flesh melting from her wrist. She glanced to her wrist when Sesshomaru brought them to eye level. Blood pumped from her wrist, coating Sesshomaru's forearm. She could see the muscle, tendon, and bone as he burnt through her skin. Looking him in the eye, her mouth fell open and she did the only thing she could do. She screamed and screamed and screamed. The loud ear splitting wail caused most of the demon's to cover their ears.

A genuine smile crossed Sesshomaru's face and he began to laugh as he threw her to the ground. Kikyo continued screaming until a swift, brutal kick to her stomach, caused the air to rush from her lungs, silencing her. "Never." Kick. "Ever." Some of the servants flinched when they heard her cracking ribs after his next kick. "Strike me again." Kikyo began to cough up blood with the third blow.

Jaken watched as his lord continued to assault the priestess. Since the rape of Rin, Lord Sesshomaru had had a lot less control when it came to restraining the raging beast dwelling within him. Jaken knew many of the servants had never seen their lord out of control. Many were able to creep away so they could cower in fear the past few moments. All the servants knew that their lord cared for the human girl as if she were his own child and they treated her as such.

"Please stop, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Everyone looked up to the balcony Jaken had just been looking at in shock. Sesshomaru whirled around, the red fading from his eyes to see the fragile human girl standing with her hand tightly clenching the hand of her cat demon maid, Hitomi. "Rin," he whispered.

The woman, Hitomi, leaned down to the girl and hugged her, before jumping down to Sesshomaru. "Hitomi, take that." He pointed at Kikyo. "To the bathing rooms and clean her up. Set anything that is broken and send her to the room connected to mine."

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

"How dare you bring her out here while I discipline my slave." He whispered loud enough for just Hitomi to hear.

Hitomi rolled eyes and snorted. Being one of the few people that could call Sesshomaru a friend, she had no reason to fear him. "She wanted to see you. I didn't know that you would be beating the life out of your slave down here."

He glared at her and she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Then he turned to Jaken. "Collect her belongings and place them in the same place."

He leapt to the balcony with Rin. She stared up at him as he pulled at the fastening of his armor with a clang it hit the floor, not caring that it smeared blood on his white silk kimono. He stepped to the side of it and knelt down to pick up the girl as she hugged him tightly. With a slight frown and a flick of his wrist, he flicked the blood from his hand before he placed in on the back of Rin's head. He walked into the room, pushing the door closed with his foot. He could get his armor later.

"What are you all staring at?" Jaken squawked. "Get back to work!"

"Gods, he did a number on you," Hitomi told Kikyo as she knelt down next to her.

"It was my fault." Kikyo spit out a mouthful of blood. "I shouldn't have hit him."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have hit him!" Jaken said. "But he still shouldn't have hurt you like this."

"What's your name?" Hitomi helped Kikyo to her feet.

"Kikyo."

"Well, Kikyo welcome to your new home." Hitomi smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for welcoming me, but why do I have the feeling this will end up being the house of pain?" Kikyo asked as they led her into the palace.

A/N: Please review.


	7. I Got You

A/N: Regarding Sesshomaru's actions in this story, I'm making him very random. One minute he's calm and collected, the next, he's flying off the handle. He's going to be somewhat of a sociopath, but not fully one, because sociopath's usually can't really love, and Sesshomaru defiantly loves Rin. There is some lime-like content in this chapter. Most of it has been edited out, but there is some sexual content here.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, but I do now have a human Inuyasha and a half demon Inuyasha plushie.

Chapter 7- I Got You

Sesshomaru paced the plush room as the girl clung to him. Her legs were wrapped tightly about his waist and her arms were wound just as tightly around his neck. Her head rested on his left shoulder. His right arm was at the center of her back while the palm of his hand cradled her head gently. His claws lightly stroked Rin's scalp. Candlelight flickered about the room as the demon lord held the nearly shattered human girl. Guilt pumped through Sesshomaru. This was one of the few times in his life Sesshomaru could remember feeling guilty about anything. He hadn't been able to stop this from happening to her, he had destroyed all those responsible, he still hadn't stopped it.

He, Sesshomaru, was the most powerful demon in Japan, possibly alive. He had utterly demolished those opposed to him (except for Inuyasha), had stopped the unrest of his lands following his father's death, and rescued Rin from Naraku and Takemaru. But he couldn't prevent the ten year old human girl from being raped by bandits. He could smell the salt and feel the warm wetness of her tears as she cried softly on his shoulder. His amber eyes fell closed in bitter self loathing.

How could he have let this happen to her?

After all she had been through, Sesshomaru liked to think he had been sheltering her, protecting her, and now he had let her down. He growled softly.

Rin held onto him tighter and cried harder at his growl. Her lord was mad at her for what the bandits did. "I'm sorry, my lord."

His eyes popped open and his lips parted in a gasp that seemed to echo about the darkening room. He sat down on the edge of the Western bed, still cradling her. He shook his head frantically in disagreement, before he remembered that Rin wasn't looking at him. "No," he said softly. "No. Look at me, Rin." He watched her lost brown eyes meet with his amber eyes. "Listen to me very carefully, because this Sesshomaru does not like to repeat his self. What happened was not your fault. It was my fault because I was not there to protect you and Jaken. I got you. I won't let anything hurt you again." He swallowed hard.

The next words Sesshomaru would say were words he had never once uttered in his long life. "I'm sorry, Rin."

Her tiny, still bruised, broken hand rested on Sesshomaru's cheek. "For what, my lord? You didn't hurt Rin. You saved her. Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded sharply. "Rin, have you eaten this evening?"

She nodded. "Yes, Hitomi had just brought me up here to go to sleep when you returned." She didn't mention that she had seen him hurting that woman, it scared her to think about it.

"Good. I think you should get in bed and get a good night sleep."

Rin unwound herself from him and crawled under the covers. She watched as the demon blew out the candles and walked toward the door. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

Without response he walked over to the other side of the bed, he shrugged off his fur (you know the boa-like thing) and handed it to her. She instantly snuggled into it while he sat next to her, with his back against the headboard.

His hand lightly stroked her hair as he sat there in deep thought. Rin was talking again, but Sesshomaru knew that she was no where near back to normal. He would need the undead priestess to help her and Sesshomaru loathed needing anything. That bitch had dared strike him in front of his servants. He would need to go set things straight with her when sleep fully claimed Rin. This girl was even more impertinent than Inuyasha's little bitch. He had a feeling he would have to beat the disrespect out of the priestess, but as long as she was here with him, no one would find out about his indiscretion.

Sesshomaru didn't care if his servants knew about their relationship, because servants were beneath him. He really didn't care what anyone else thought of him, because if they tried to overthrow him or rebel, he would swiftly crush them. What he truly despised was when someone threw his indiscretions in his face. It didn't happen often because he, Sesshomaru, didn't make mistakes. He still felt disgusted by what had occurred that day two weeks ago. What enraged Sesshomaru further, was that as disgusted as he was with the idea that he had fucked a dead priestess was that he still wanted her. After thinking over his current situation for several moments, he hadn't realized when Rin's breathing became deep and steady, a sure sign that the girl was deeply asleep.

Sesshomaru climbed from the bed and with one last look at the girl, he walked from the room. Once out in the hall, he rested his hand on the door. With a chant, a green glow appeared on the door and walls to Rin's room and it faded just a quickly as it had come. This barrier that he erected would keep any sound from disturbing Rin, but it would allow any sound inside the chamber to emerge into the hall, in case she needed help or had a nightmare. It also allowed only three beings to enter the room, Jaken, Hitomi, and himself.

Now it was time for Sesshomaru to speak to his newest slave about how to treat her master. He walked toward the bathing chambers, he knew she was there.

Just because he couldn't smell her, didn't mean he couldn't sense her spiritual power.

!#$&&$#!#$&

Hitomi cursed Sesshomaru as she carried Kikyo to the bathing chambers. The mysterious woman had fainted after about three yards of walking. Hitomi was shocked that the human was still alive. Most lesser demons wouldn't survive something like that, she was nearly in disbelief that the woman hadn't lost her life.

She felt sorry for the girl. It was obvious she had been terrified to come to this place and Sesshomaru's callous treatment of her didn't make things any better. She could believe that he had exposed and groped her in the manner in which he had. Sure Sesshomaru could be cold and indifferent, but he had never done anything like that in front of the servants. The human couldn't be past the age of twenty. She was obviously not familiar to being used for sex. That much was clear to Hitomi. She glanced down at Jaken as he tried to keep up with her. Even Jaken felt sorry for the priestess and that meant a lot. "Do you know who she is, Jaken?"

His startled yellow eyes met Hitomi's silver ones. "I think she is the priestess that sealed Inuyasha to the tree fifty two years ago."

Hitomi nearly dropped her in shock. "What? But she'd be very old by now."

Jaken frowned. "I have heard stories that the priestess died the same day she pinned Inuyasha to the tree and that she was resurrected two years ago, just weeks after Inuyasha's awakening. I believe this is her."

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru knows?"

"No. He'd be furious if he was with a woman who was with Inuyasha first."

"Then we better not tell him." Hitomi stared down at Jaken.

"Usually I don't keep anything from him. But I agree with you, Hitomi. For some reason I feel sympathy for this pathetic human and believe it is best to keep our suspicions from our lord."

"That would explain why she hasn't died from her wounds. Being undead makes one kind of immortal, it would take much more for her to be killed that the near loss of her hand and a few violent kicks to the stomach. No doubt she has internal injuries of some kind, perhaps she will heal fast." Hitomi sighed as she rested the human on the floor, near the enclosed hot springs.

Jaken sat her belongings down and watched with no expression, as Hitomi tried to wake the priestess. "Hey," she said. "Hey Kikyo." She patted the girl's cheek. With a huff of impatience, Hitomi rose to her feet and grabbed a bucket.

"What are you doing, Hitomi?"

"I don't want to climb into the water to bathe her, so I'm trying to wake her up." She grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and threw it on Kikyo.

Kikyo woke with a gasp and seemed shocked to see Jaken and Hitomi looking at her. She moaned as she sat up. "Damn, I thought it was a nightmare."

Jaken was outraged! He had felt sorry for the woman for the way their lord had treated her, but any being should be honored to serve one such as Lord Sesshomaru. "How dare you, you ungrateful wretch! Any creature should be honored to serve our lord. You are lucky he even chose to look twice at something that is dead!" Jaken squawked.

Hitomi went to tell Jaken to shut up, but Kikyo beat him to it. "Do you have to serve him by giving him your body?"

Jaken didn't respond.

Kikyo rose to her feet. "I didn't think so."

"That's not the point!" He jumped up and down in a child-like tantrum.

Kikyo ignored him as she looked at Hitomi. "Thank you for bringing me here to bathe, Hitomi."

She nodded. "I will be back in a half hour to take you to your room." Hitomi turned an hour glass over and allowed the sand to start falling.

Jaken was still bitching about Kikyo being ungrateful when Hitomi hit him in the head. "Come on, Jaken."

Kikyo sighed in relief when the two left her alone. She pulled off the rest of her clothing, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Her wrist was still bleeding. Sesshomaru had obviously severed an artery. The bleeding was slowing, but the burning of his poison still flowing through her body was very painful. With a groan she eased into the water.

The sensation of the hot, mineral filled water coming into contact with her wound caused the undead priestess to see spots before her vision. She sat still for a moment as she thought about her situation. She was stuck as the concubine a powerful, very random, and sexy as hell demon lord. She was also supposed to help his young human ward to recuperate after a rape. She was in love with the said demon lord's despised half brother and had an obsessed evil half demon that wanted to fuck her and kill her at the same time. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she dove under the water to swim to the middle of the large pool.

When she arrived at the middle, she stood in waist deep water with her head bowed. Her long hair attempted to cover her large, firm breasts, but only hid her nipples. She used her left hand to press her ribs, checking to see which if any were broken. She moved her hand slowly and softly, so she wouldn't injure herself further.

"Do you know what it does to me to see you touching yourself?"

Kikyo's head snapped up, a gasp parting her lips, as she regarded the naked demon slowly coming toward her. Kikyo backed away from him as she noticed his arousal and his eyes beginning to tint red. "I was checking to see if my ribs were broken, master." Her voice shook as she replied.

"I care not." His hand brought her injured wrist to his lips. His tongue slowly lapped over her wrist, soothing the wound. Kikyo bit back her moan at the erotic feeling of his tongue on her flesh. "I can't have you bleeding to death, if you can, can I?"

"No master."

His half lidded gold eyes took on more red as they stared into wide, shocked green ones. Just as their encounter before, her blood intoxicated him. "I want you right now, slave."

Kikyo nearly groaned as she thought about the pain he would cause if he took her now. She lowered her eyes from his, her bangs shielding the terror filled depths. She didn't respond to him. He would do what he wanted anyway.

His hand released her and slid down her stomach. He lightly began to touch the area around her ribs. A frown marred his beautiful face and his hand gripped her chin forcing her to look at him. The terror in her eyes enraged him and he clamped his hand down on her face. He was careful to not let his claws dig into her. He wanted her to be willing, nearly pleading when he took her. "Right now, you are too injured."

His hand slid across her cheek, almost caressing it. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before trailing the back of his hand slowly down her throat. His claws made Kikyo shudder as they barely touched her flesh. Kikyo's breath hitched as Sesshomaru's hand began to stroke the tops of her breasts in a circular motion. His hand kneaded one and then moved to the other. He purposely kept from touching her nipples, enjoying the sight of the growing arousal in her eyes. Never before had be been so enchanted by a servant. Kikyo gasped, then moaned as he stroked across her nipple in feather light circles with his claws. He watched her nipple harden to a stiff peak and then moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

Not thinking clearly, Kikyo arched into his touch. She looked into his molten gold eyes and was shaken by the combination of child-like fascination and purely adult lust she found there. She shook as he trailed his hand down her flat stomach. He was careful not to aggravate her injuries. Kikyo writhed as he stroked her inner thighs. When his claws twisted in the hair between her legs, she gasped and jerked away. "What are you doing? You said…"

He smiled at her in pure amusement. "Are you still so innocent, priestess, that you don't know that there are many ways to pleasure one another without me actually fucking you?" He mocked her lack of experience.

"Not even an hour ago you nearly killed me."

"What did that teach you?"

"Not to upset you."

"Very good. You're not as stupid as you seem." He deadpanned. "Don't deny me slave. That upsets me." His lips captured hers in a heated kiss.

"Okay Kikyo… Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't know you were in here…" Hitomi stuttered as she slammed the door closed.

He looked at her slightly annoyed. His lips pressed into a thin line. "Indeed. I will see you later in your chambers, Kikyo. Then we will discuss your position here." He walked from the water to Hitomi. "Next time you ever walk in on a scene like that, close the door with yourself on the other side of it." He walked naked from the room.

"Does he walk around here naked a lot?" Kikyo walked from the water and took the silk dressing gown from her.

Hitomi nodded. "Only when Rin is asleep. Lord Sesshomaru is quite the nudist. None of us are even bothered by it anymore."

Kikyo disagreed with that. There was no way he could walk around here nude and it wouldn't distract her. His body was a representation of what all male bodies should look like. Kikyo would never admit it, but Sesshomaru distracted her when he was dressed and when he wasn't…

Kikyo didn't even want to go there.

She watched Hitomi dig through her bag. She pulled out Kagome's outfit. "He tore your other clothes to pieces and these are the only clothes in your bag. Tomorrow, we will have some clothing made for you." She handed them to Kikyo.

Kikyo frowned. Kaede must have put them back in Kikyo's bag before she left with Sesshomaru. With a sigh, she began to pull them on. Some clothing were better than no clothing, even if they belonged to Kagome. "Thanks." Kikyo dressed in the clothing of her reincarnation.

Hitomi picked up Kikyo's belongings. "Are you ready to go to your room?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kikyo followed her from the bathing chamber.


	8. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who read and review my work! It means a lot and I really appreciate it!

A/N: Warning! This chapter has a bit more sexual content than the others, but it's still dramatically cut down and there is some intense gore inside. The very beginning of this chapter has some graphic gore embedded. It maybe too strong for some people, if this is the case, find the part where Kikyo screams Inuyasha's name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I think it has something to do with my little brother's prayers that I never will.

Chapter 8- Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

_She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Something was in her mouth, keeping her cries and screams muffled. She was chained naked to an ice cold wall. She tried to use her spiritual powers to free herself, but nothing worked. She flinched when she heard Naraku's laugh._

His normally cold, clammy hand trailed down Kikyo's body, smearing hot liquid on her face, down her shoulder, left breast, and stomach. Her eyes glanced around the room.

The monk looked back at her with wide, unblinking, and pained eyes. The glaze of death already overwhelmed them. At closer inspection, she could see that his body had been torn in half.

Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, had been trying to protect the monk when her creator tore the man's body in half, and then crushed her heart to dust. Her body came to rest over the monk's legs. Tears still glimmered in her eyes because she failed to save the man she loved.

The demon slayer's body rested near her beloved brother's. A pool of blood surrounded her. She had been trying to reach for him when he turned with his weapon, and decapitated her. The second he had killed her, Naraku released the boy from his control. He had laughed as the grief stricken boy had sliced his own throat with the weapon he had used to kill his sister.

Tears trailed from her eyes. At least the two were together and with their family again. She looked over to the girl Naraku had killed last. She saw the gaping hole in Kagome's back and she watched the blood pour from the girl's body. She nearly threw up against the gag when she saw the girl's heart thrown on the floor next to the fallen body. She remembered the girl screaming out the name of the man she loved.

She watched as Naraku walked back to Kagome's body, only to have him place his hands in her blood. The rubbed his hands together like one would when washing them and walked back to her.

He lewdly grabbed her breasts, coating them in blood, before smearing all over her torso. A finger lubricated with blood slipped inside her. He laughed at the sight of her tears. He leaned next to her until his mouth was against her ear. "Doesn't that feel good, Kikyo? Don't you love having your reincarnations blood on you?"

More tears fell from the traumatized green eyes as she looked at Inuyasha's fallen friends. He loved them and Naraku had killed them all. Her heart broke for him. She would rather be raped by Naraku for eternity than have Inuyasha suffer the way he would.

"Pay attention to me!" He grabbed her chin.

They could hear the commotion outside the chamber and she watched Naraku smile then vanish. The door was blasted apart by Inuyasha's wind scar and the beaten, bloody half demon ran into the room. A pulse of blinding light surrounded the white haired half demon leaving a black haired human in his place. He dropped the sword as he stared at the room. Tears filled his eyes and then he looked at Kikyo.

He knew there was nothing he could do for his friends, but his eyes met Kikyo's and he knew he had to save her. He had failed everyone else, but he wouldn't fail Kikyo again.

Kikyo frantically shook her head as he came closer. She screamed for him to run away, but he didn't understand her.

"It's okay, Kikyo. We'll get out of here." He shuddered and began to sob as his bare feet stepped in Kagome's still warm blood. She sobbed against the gag, wishing he'd run for his life. His shaking hand reached out to pull the gag from Kikyo's mouth.

"Run Inuyasha! Get away! He's still here!" She shouted as soon as he pulled the cloth from her mouth. She looked at the strip of white in his hand and knew it was a part of Naraku's baboon pelt.

Inuyasha began to struggle when two bloody hands clamped down on his human ears. Naraku's taunting laughter could be heard. "I thought the final battle between us would be much, much more than this."

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I'm sorry, Kagome, Sango, Miroku… I love you all." His words abruptly stopped as his head was twisted sharply. A sickening breaking sound echoed through the room as Naraku dispassionately dropped the human to the floor. He landed on top of his love. It looked like he was holding her.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kikyo sat bolt upright in the huge Western bed she had been sleeping in. Her sudden jerk had greatly aggravated her injuries, but she ignored them as she brought her hands to her face and sobbed into them.

It had been months since she had last had that dream. Every time it occurred it became more graphic and cruel. Perhaps it had something to do with Naraku's power growing from the corrupted jewel shards and Kikyo's connection to the jewel. For as long as Kikyo could remember, she had had some dreams literally come true. The priest that had trained her told her she had the dreams of prophecy because of her spiritual powers.

She screamed again when one of the doors to her room burst open. She watched the red eyed, wild looking demon lord run into the room. He wore only a white robe. Kikyo closed her eyes for a second. She remembered hearing Hitomi and Jaken discussing the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't slept since the attack on his ward. She knew he would be pissed for waking him up when he hadn't slept in two weeks. "I'm sorry, master. I had a nightmare."

He didn't waste any time as he jumped on her bed. He suddenly crouched over her. He grabbed her throat and slammed her head against the wooden headboard. His eyes narrowed in irritation as he stared at her. His initial intent had been to tear the troublesome bitch apart with his bare hand. Now that he looked at her face, it reminded him of the nights Rin woke up crying. Her green eyes were blinded by tears and glazed with shear terror as her body trembled under his. His grip eased enough so she could speak.

"He killed them. He ripped Miroku in half and he cut off Sango's head and ripped out Kagome's heart. He killed him. He…"

"Killed who? What are you babbling about, woman?"

"Naraku. He was going to rape me. I can still feel his hands on me. He killed them, then he killed Inuyasha." She began to sob and missed the look on Sesshomaru's face.

He sat back, so he knelt on her legs, the blanket separated them. He had been having the same dream. He had been trapped inside a woman's body and watched while Inuyasha's friends were killed. He could feel what the woman had felt. Her fear, her disgust, her horror, but most of all he had felt the love she had for the half breed. The love his new slave felt for Inuyasha. He released Kikyo as if she had burnt him.

Sesshomaru now felt like a fool and he didn't like to feel like a fool. How could he have been so stupid? This girl was the same that had pinned Inuyasha to the tree fifty two years prior. The other man she had been with was his brother.

"It doesn't matter, now. That mark on your back means that you belong to me."

"What?"

"I know about Inuyasha." He rolled to the side and sat next to her with his back against the headboard. His hand reached over to twist in her black hair. He lightly stroked her long hair like one would pet a puppy. "It doesn't matter if you love him, because you are my property. As long as I own you, you will not go to him. Understand?"

"Yes, master." She couldn't believe that he didn't want kill her for being the woman who pinned Inuyasha to the tree.

"Good." He rose from the bed.

Relief pumped through Kikyo. He would go back to his room to sleep and she could sort out the dream she had had. She needed to make sure that it never happened. Her relief died the instant she watched Sesshomaru drop the robe and climb under the covers with her naked. "Master?"

He climbed on top of her and smirked. "It's good to know that you sleep naked. However, you won't be sleeping too much more tonight."

"What are you doing? You said…"

"I said I wouldn't take you in the bathing chambers."

"Because you said I was too injured."

"Yes. Well, since I have discovered that you are the wench that stuck Inuyasha to the tree, you need to be put in your place."

"My place?"

"Yes. Your place is under me. Now, cease your incessant questioning of my authority. Plus, this will help get our minds off of that disturbing dream we seem to have shared."

"What?" She felt a chill go down her spine at his words.

"It seems that you and I had the same nightmare a few minutes prior. I felt the way it felt with Naraku's hands on you. I won't let him touch you. You belong to me. As for Inuyasha and his friends, they have an important purpose, they will not fall that way."

"But…"

His mouth covered hers. Her lips parted instantly for him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She took the reprieve from the dream that he was offering. Maybe this wasn't the best way to get her mind off of the dream, but damn, he sure was good at it.

This woman was very dangerous to him. No other woman had made him feel like this and she was a dead human. There was something about this woman that pleased, soothed and calmed, both the beast and the man in him. He pulled his lips from hers and looked down at the look of amusement on his face.

His forehead rested against hers and their eyes locked as they began to move together. Kikyo's hands lightly cupped his face and stroked the stripes on his face. She pulled his head down to her to kiss him thoroughly. They took each other gently, trying to escape from violence of the disturbing dream that they had shared. He didn't even bother to roll off her, but they both fell asleep, sated, with his head between her breasts. They would worry about the disturbing bond they shared in the morning.


	9. Lets Talk About Sex

A/N: This chapter isn't nearly as dark as the last few. There is a lime/lemon scene in the first part. T he advice Kikyo gives to Rin isn't the best, but she is trying to explain the difference between sex and rape to a ten year old that has been raped.

Disclaimer: Nope! Still not mine!

Chapter 9- Lets Talk About Sex

Kikyo woke up to the feeling of a heavy body, sprawled across hers. Long silvery white hair was spread across her in a curtain. Deep, even breaths caressed her exposed breast. Kikyo looked up enough so she could see that his feet were hanging off the edge of the bed. She stifled her giggle and reached her hand up to stroke his silver hair. With a moan and a sigh, she turned her head toward the wall.

Her mouth fell open in shock when she saw a human girl clenching Sesshomaru's boa so tightly that her knuckles were white. Small bruised covered the girl's knuckles. She was standing right next to the bed. The girl watched with wide, horrified brown eyes as Sesshomaru thrust into Kikyo.

Kikyo groped for the blankets to pull it up to cover their hips and give them some form of modesty. She could tell from the expression on the girl's face that she was thinking about her rape. She needed to get the demon off of her. They knew that they would need to have the talk. "Sesshomaru! Wake up!"

He grunted and thrust into her deeper, causing Kikyo to cry out in pleasure. Her hands moved to his head and she tried to pull him away. He growled softly, annoyed that his slave was trying to deny him her body.

Kikyo blushed to the roots of her hair. She looked at the girl who looked like she was ready to bolt. What was her name? Jin? Min? Rin! Rin was her name! "It's okay Rin, he's not hurting me."

Rin continued to stare at them and slowly shook her head.

"Sesshomaru!" She pushed at him again.

"Wha…?" He raised his head groggily.

"We have company, master."

Sesshomaru turned his head, expecting to see Jaken or Hitomi. His scathing, innuendo filled comment died on his lips when he turned his head to look at who stood next to the bed. "Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you hurting her like those bandits hurt Rin?" Her young voice wavered.

He stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"Oh sweetie, he's not hurting me." She bucked her hips up at Sesshomaru in irritation, trying to dislodge him. "Will you get off of me?" With a grunt, he rolled off of her. He stared at the wall as he listened to Kikyo climb from the bed and get dressed.

"Why is Lady Kagome here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stared in shock at the woman.

Sesshomaru frowned and sat up, allowing the blankets to fall to his waist. He glared at Kikyo, who was wearing Kagome's clothing. "This woman is not Kagome. She is my servant and your new teacher. Rin, this is Kikyo. Kikyo take Rin back to her chambers, I will follow in a few moments." He flicked his hand, dismissing them.

After the door clicked shut, Sesshomaru's hand trailed to his throbbing erection. It had been so nice to wake up buried in a hot, willing woman. He had been just a moment from release when his slave woke him up. He was going to punish her for denying him when he looked over to see Rin standing next to the bed. He knew that to Rin what had happened to her and what he was doing to his slave, looked the same. At that thought, his cock instantly deflated. Sesshomaru was a lot of things: Cold, ruthless, demanding, murderous, tyrannical, but a rapist he was not.

He climbed from the bed, wishing he could just let the slave explain the differences between sex and rape to the girl, but he knew he would have to assist her. After his conversations with Hitomi and Jaken last evening, he knew that he was the only person Rin had spoken to. It was highly unlikely that she would speak to Kikyo, even though she looked like the girl Kagome.

Walking from the room, through the adjoining door and into his room, he pulled on a pair of pants and walked from the room toward Rin's. He froze when he heard the voices. "That sure was a hot little bitch walking with the lord's ward."

"Yeah. Did you see the way she turned her nose in the air at us? Like she was too good for us."

"Someone needs to put that snotty human bitch in her place and that someone will be me," the one guard said.

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru walked over to them. "Perhaps you two missed my arrival last evening, but I told all the servants and guards present that if you touch my new toy I will kill you and your families. If I so much as smell either one of you on her, then you will die. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," one said.

"Yes, my lord." The other guard nodded.

Disgust raged through the demon as he continued toward his ward's room. How dare they do that to his whore? Especially with Rin present. He should have killed them just for that. He froze outside the door when he heard the voices on the other side. He frowned when he realized the Kikyo was in the room with Rin. With the barrier he had placed on it, she shouldn't have been able to pass through the door. Were her powers really that strong that she could just walk through it? He wanted to hear them talking without standing in the hall, eavesdropping, like a common peasant, so he walked through the hidden entry to the room. Neither one of the females noticed him enter.

"Did it hurt when Lord Sesshomaru was doing that to you? Because it hurt when the bandits did that to me." Rin confessed.

"No. He didn't hurt me. What he was doing to me was a lot different than what those bandits did to you," Kikyo's voice tried to explain.

"What was he doing to you? It looked the same."

Kikyo sighed. "I know, but I didn't mind what Lord Sesshomaru was doing to me. Some men like to hurt things weaker than them to feel strong or just because they are evil. They don't care who or what they hurt to have a moment where they feel powerful. It becomes addicting to them, so they go do it more and more…"

"Lady Kikyo, what's addicting?"

Kikyo glanced down at the girl sitting next to her on the bed. For a person who hadn't spoken in a few weeks, she sure was a chatter box. Kikyo suspected it was because she looked so much like Kagome. "Addicting is when you can't enough of something, so you need it more and more and will do a lot to get it."

"Why did they have to hurt me?"

"I don't know."

"Lord Sesshomaru says it was his fault, but I know that it was my fault."

"Don't ever say that!" Kikyo raised her voice. "Something like that is never your fault. It's not Sesshomaru's fault either." She leapt to her feet and began to pace the room.

"Listen to me, Rin." Kikyo knelt in front of her, unknowingly providing Sesshomaru with a look of her bare ass as it peaked out from under her skirt.

Sesshomaru moaned, his blood stirring. He couldn't believe that he was listening to such an important conversation and feeling aroused.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people. People who are just minding their own business and trying to make their lives better when some evil, power craving monster comes along and messes that up." Kikyo spoke with a great deal of bitterness. She could relate to Rin, while she had never been raped, she too had been a victim of a greedy, evil human bandit. Her and Inuyasha both had suffered a great deal because of Onigumo.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Rin. I really am. The only thing you can do is to try your best to move on. You will never forget what happened, and you shouldn't. Don't try to worry about what you did wrong, because you did nothing wrong. Don't bother to hate those men, because Sesshomaru destroyed them."

Rin's brow knotted as she frowned. "If Sesshomaru wasn't raping you, what do you call it?"

Kikyo sighed. "Let's talk about sex, Rin. Sex is what Sesshomaru and I were doing. When you get older, about eighteen." She picked the age from the top of her head. "And find a nice boy you love very much you might want to do that with him…"

"Do you love Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No." Kikyo didn't hesitate for a moment. "There are all types of reasons people have sex. Sometimes they love one another, other times they do it for revenge, or just because they like it. I know you won't believe this now, but not all sex is violent, cruel, and painful. There are sometimes it can be loving, gentle, and kind of shy." Kikyo smirked at her. "Other times, it can be a little rough, fast, and feels really good."

Rage boiled inside Sesshomaru. How dare she use the experience she had had with his brother to attempt to explain to Rin about how sex felt! That stupid bitch!

"I don't think I'll ever want to do that again." Rin shook her head.

"And if you don't, that's fine too. But don't keep yourself from it because you are afraid. If you don't want to because you don't want to, that's fine. But don't let fear keep you from something you might want."

"I'm not afraid of anything, but wolves." Rin looked up and noticed Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She jumped off the bed and ran to wrap her arms around his waist.

His hand patted her head, but his eyes glared at Kikyo. "Rin, why don't you go find Hitomi and have her take you to bathe."

"Yes, my lord," she chirped and skipped from the room.

Kikyo slowly began to rise, feeling the cold rage in Sesshomaru's aura. He walked toward her slowly with no expression on his face. Their eyes locked in a silent understanding. They both knew that Kikyo had been referring to Inuyasha and Onigumo when talking to Rin. Kikyo made not a sound when the back of Sesshomaru's hand collided with her cheek.

Her head snapped to the side and she could taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth. She thought of speaking, but said nothing.

"That was for comparing me to Inuyasha and referring to the situation between you two. While I am not angered that you love him, you will not mention him or the situation in my presence ever again. I have promised you that I would not kill him. Don't make me break that promise. You have the day to collect souls or devour them or whatever disgusting thing you do to exist. Stay away from Inuyasha. I don't want his stench on you. I want you back at the palace by nightfall. Don't be late." He left the room without so much as a word.

Kikyo was pissed as she stomped back to her room. She quickly dropped the skirt, only to pull on her red pants and Sesshomaru's robe. She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran as if Naraku was behind her. Sesshomaru was such a prick! It's not like he had exactly helped her out regarding Rin. He could have come into the room and helped her explain.

Relief ran through her as she saw Ryu and Sakura flying close to the barrier. Thank Gods they were there! Now she could get all the things she needed to done. The first thing she had to do was to go talk to Inuyasha.

Next Chapter: Inuyasha finds out, Naraku shows up, and Sesshomaru kicks some ass.

Thanks again to my reviewers!


	10. Everything I Do I Do It For You

A/N: Two in one day. I hope you enjoy! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Hell, I barely own my own car, so we know I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10-(Everything I Do) I Do It For You

A gentle, but chilly breeze caused the bare branches of the sacred tree to rustle. Strands of long white hair blew around the sleeping teenaged-looking half demon clad in red.

A twitching nose and erect furry triangle dog ears signified that although he was sleeping, he was very alert. A low growl vibrated in his chest and gold eyes snapped open in recognition of a certain scent. "Sesshomaru."

He moved as quickly as he could toward the source of it. His eyes narrowed as he drew closer to the Bone Eater's well. Why was Sesshomaru near the well? Had he found out about Kagome being from the future and come to destroy it?

He ground to a halt when he saw the raven haired woman sitting on the edge of the well. Leaning on the side of the well was a bow and a quiver of arrows. He approached the woman curiously, cocking his head to the side slightly. She was where the scent was coming from, but it didn't take the smartest creature alive to figure out that she wasn't Sesshomaru. She wore the same white silk robe that Sesshomaru wore to sleep in. He remembered the robe from the years he had lived with his brother. He could see hints of a red sash tied around her waist, obviously to hold the robe in place.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

He stared at the woman as she sat with her back to him, her feet hanging in the well. She seemed to be studying the inside of it. "Didn't you hear me, bitch? I asked you a question."

She turned to look at him. "Hello Inuyasha." She turned back to continue staring into the well.

"Kikyo?" He was totally confused.

"Inuyasha."

"What's going on? Why are you wearing Sesshomaru's robe?"

"I wanted to be the one you discovered this from." Kikyo shrugged the robe from her shoulders, exposing her bare back. "I couldn't let you find this out from anyone else."

Inuyasha's clawed fingers reached out to trace the name clawed into her flesh. "You're my brother's whore?" His voice was flat. "Who else knows about this?"

"Kaede." She decided it was best to not tell him about Kagome.

"How could you do it?" He accused.

She pulled the robe back over her. "I didn't mean for it to. I didn't go out looking for someone to sleep with. A demon was massacring a village so I went to kill him. A massive three legged white dog demon was slaughtering bandits who had taken and raped his ward. He turned into him human form and I ran. He chased me, caught me, and we…you know, and he clawed into me afterwards."

"I can't believe you fucked my brother!" He shouted at her, jerking her from her spot. "I guess he liked what you gave him to claim you as his whore like that. Sesshomaru, usually doesn't fuck humans. Actually, he usually doesn't fuck anyone." He sneered.

"I didn't know he was your brother!"

"That doesn't matter! Have you become some kind of whore since you were brought back? Just fucking random demons? Are you fucking Naraku too?" His golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kikyo gasped and slapped him as hard as she could. How dare him accuse her of that? Of all the people in the world, she thought he would be the last. "Let go of me!"

"Keh!" He released her and watched dispassionately as she fell to the ground. "I don't want to touch anything that has been fucked by Sesshomaru." Kikyo scurried to her feet, picked up her things and turned to leave him. "Where are you going? You gonna fuck Naraku?"

She froze, an idea coming to her. She had made his necklace of subjugation. Kaede had put it on him, Kagome came up with the word, but Kikyo had made it. "Sit!" Satisfied when he slammed to the ground. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" She stomped off, leaving him in the ground.

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

"That unbelievable bastard!" Kikyo swiped the tears from her cheeks. How dare him accuse her of that! She smiled softly when Ryu and Sakura nuzzled at her hands, wanting attention. She patted their heads and watched them fly off momentarily. When they returned the carried souls with them. Two would be enough for her for the next couple weeks. Pissed at both brothers, she decided to sit in the forest for a while to cool down.

She was just getting relaxed when she heard movement around her. Kikyo nearly screamed in frustration when she heard the loud buzzing of insects. "What do you want Naraku? I know you're here."

Naraku appeared in front of her. His red eyes leering at her. Kikyo shuddered causing Naraku to smile. He walked closer to her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He was so gentle that it shocked Kikyo. "Kikyo, do you fear me? I don't want you to fear me," he said softly.

_'Hell yes, I fear you! You sick bastard!'_ She screamed in her head. She smiled slightly. "Why would I fear you, Naraku? I am just cold." She pulled away slowly when she really wanted to jerk back.

"Yes." His eyes narrowed. "The air does have a slight chill to it, but the activity you have been participating in with Lord Sesshomaru should keep you very warm, even days later."

Kikyo gaped at him. "You were there?"

"Hardly. I was fighting that half wit half breed while trying to pull myself together, then returned to my castle the first time. I have seen your excursions with Lord Sesshomaru in Kanna's mirror, Kikyo."

Kikyo's face distorted in disgust. She in wasn't beneath him to watch something like that, but the thought that he might should have made Kikyo think. "Enjoy the show, Naraku?" she spat.

Red eyes flared with insane anger. Kikyo was shocked. She had never seen that look in Naraku's eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "It should have been me! I became this for you! To be with you! And you betray me with that dog!"

"I never asked you to do a fucking thing for me, Naraku! As for you becoming what you are now, you did it for you, not me!" Kikyo shouted at him. "You killed me, Naraku!"

"I didn't mean to kill you!" Kikyo was stunned. "You were suppose to use the jewel to save yourself thus tainting it with malice! You weren't supposed to die, just he was!"

"Manipulative bastard!"

"Ungrateful bitch!" He backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. He stared at her in complete shock. He had just hit the only person he had ever loved.

He instantly reached down to help her up. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her. His hand moved over her cheek gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." His voice cracked for a second, stunning Kikyo. For one horrible second, she thought she saw tears glistening in his red eyes. He held onto her tightly. "You will be mine. Everything I do, I do it for you. Why can't you see that? I love you. In the end we will be together. I dreamed of you last night. I killed them all, but you. I ripped out Kagome's heart and smeared her blood on you. Wouldn't it feel good to have Kagome's blood smeared on you?"

Kikyo's breathing came in pants and tears fell from tightly closed eyes. Disgust ran through her at the thought of someone like Naraku loving her. Naraku had said words that had never been said to her by a man, not even Inuyasha.

She opened her eyes to find them locked with a pair of accusing blue eyes. "Run away!" She mouthed to Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared. She shook her head with a smirk on her face.

Kagome

Kagome followed Kikyo from her meeting with Inuyasha. She wanted to rub what Inuyasha had said in her face. Kagome had to fight the sensation to do the happy dance when she heard the conversation. Kagome would have been lying if she said she was surprised by Naraku's arrival. Between trying to seduce Inuyasha and getting laid by Sesshomaru, why couldn't she fuck Naraku too?

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands when Naraku told Kikyo that he loved her. Not even Miroku announcing that he was gay would have shocked her more. The three words he had muttered were sincere and his voice cracking on them told Kagome that he did in fact love Kikyo. She flinched when she heard Naraku say that he would rip out her heart.

She stared at Kikyo and could see the tears running down her face. She wasn't returning the embrace. Her arms were held at her sides and her whole body was as taut as the string of a bow being notched with an arrow. She watched the woman's eyes opened and was stunned by the terror in the jade depths.

The eyes became even more panicked when Naraku began to lightly kiss her throat. Kikyo swallowed the bile that had violently risen. Naraku's mouth became even more heated. Kikyo quivered in fear and disgust, she nearly sighed in relief as Naraku drew back. His face once more twisted in an angry mask. "You smell like dog," he spat. "And you fear me."

"You killed me," Kikyo replied with a glance to Kagome, trying to get her to leave.

"Be with me, Kikyo. I can love you. We both know that Sesshomaru will never love you. He is simply using you because he desires your reincarnation. It's humorous." Naraku began to laugh.

"What's humorous?" Kikyo deadpanned.

"The situation. Inuyasha loves you, you love Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru loves your reincarnation, and she loves Inuyasha."

"I don't love Sesshomaru. We have a deal and nothing more."

"Yes." Naraku walked around Kikyo in a small circle. "You are his slave, aren't you? You let him take you when ever he wishes, you teach his ward, and in return, he will not continue his pursuit of eliminating the half breed or kill dearest Kaede."

Kagome gasped causing Naraku to whirl in her direction. Kikyo jumped on his back and zapped him with enough purifying energy to immobilize him. "Run Kagome!" Kagome stared like a deer in headlights. "Run away, you stupid little girl!"

"Fucking bitch!" Naraku, now able to move, bucked trying to dislodge Kikyo. He couldn't move his feet because of her purification powers, but he tried to shake her from his back.

As he slung Kikyo to the ground, she screamed, "INUYASHA," at the top of her lungs.

Naraku was halted from grabbing Kagome when a blur of white appeared in front of her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Naraku spat.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at the half demon. "Indeed."

"I implore you, Lord Sesshomaru, step aside. You can't have both of them."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, knowing what he was talking about. "This Sesshomaru can have anything he wishes. However, I don't desire the girl behind me. I once did, but now she is just an enigma to me."

"Then why protect her?" Naraku demanded.

"Because she and the undead priestess will be the ones who destroy you, Naraku. Many will participate in the final battle, several will fall, all will be needed, but they, together with Inuyasha, will deliver the final blow."

"Not if the dream that I had last night, comes to pass." Naraku smirked.

"Dreams are nothing, but wishes. They are not the truth, but what one wants." Sesshomaru showed no clue that he was disturbed by the dream or the fact that the three of them had shared it.

Naraku changed tactics. "You don't desire the maiden Kagome? What about Kikyo?"

"Once I desired Kagome, but now the only woman I desire, that can slake my needs, is the one behind you. She belongs to me. Should you fail to believe me, look at her back. Slave, show him my mark."

Kikyo shook as she clenched her hands together. She shook her head slowly. "Please don't make me do this." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Now," Sesshomaru said. "If he has been watching in the mirror, he has already seen your naked form, besides, modesty doesn't matter, you are my property."

Kikyo was nearly sobbing as she opened her top, dropping it to hang loosely around her hips. Kikyo was turned so both Naraku and Kagome could see the viciously carved scar of her owner's name. Her hands covered her breasts, trying to shield them from the two.

Naraku face contorted with fury. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Kikyo's forearms. "Mine! You are mine! You belong to me!"

Kikyo struggled fiercely, she let go of her breasts to pound frantically against his. "Let go of me! I hate you!"

Naraku sneered at her. "He will destroy you Kikyo! Just like Inuyasha would have if I would not have stopped it. I bet you didn't tell Sesshomaru that you were the priestess that pinned Inuyasha to the tree. You didn't tell him that you love his brother! Did you, lying whore!" He slapped Kikyo again, knocking her to the ground.

Naraku's hands flew to his throat a Sesshomaru's whip coiled around it tightly. Sesshomaru roughly shoved Naraku to the ground as Kikyo scrambled to her feet. She hurried as she pulled on her top. He drew his whip back into his hand and reached across his body to draw Tokijin. He pointed the tip of it at Naraku's neck. As usual the blade cried out for blood. "Truly a fitting end for you, Naraku, being killed by the fang of your own making." He drew back to make the decapitating blow.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! He's mine! Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru jumped from his position over Naraku, throwing the sword blindly from his only hand to free it to save Kikyo. "Eep!" Kagome ducked as the evil sword impaled the tree behind her. The evil aura instantly killed the tree.

Naraku's scream echoed for miles as he was struck by part of the Wind Scar, before he erected his barrier. He raised himself, miasma pooling around him, like fire under a rocket, then he was gone.

Sesshomaru released Kikyo and walked toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome scurried from his way and Sesshomaru ripped the sword from the tree causing it to fall backwards. He placed the sword back in its sheath and faced Kagome. Without so much as a word, his hand cracked across her face, knocking her to the forest floor. "Perhaps next time someone tries to tell you to escape, you will do so, ignorant little bitch." The words were spoken calmly with no infliction.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha's eyes glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru regarded his brother for a second before punching his hand through his stomach. He used his poison claws to scrape into his back. Inuyasha wailed in agony as his brother pulled out his hand. With a flick of claws, Sesshomaru shook the blood from his hand. He glanced up to see the priestess running away from them as fast as she could.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! What happened?" The slayer helped Kagome to her feet, shooting an accusing glare at Sesshomaru.

"I saw the dead priestess speaking with Naraku and decided to investigate. Kagome came across this as well, but when she was warned away, Kagome ignored her. Thus putting both of their lives in danger. Inuyasha stopped me from killing Naraku and he got a hole in the stomach as punishment." Sesshomaru was gone without a word more. He could smell Inuyasha all over his whore. She would face the punishment of her actions.

Kikyo knew he was chasing her. She had disobeyed him. How was she supposed to know that he would be following her? Suddenly she stopped. It would be worse if she kept running. At least she had gotten some souls. She watched warily as he emerged from the woods into the clearing she stood in. He approached her and she braced herself. His fist slammed into the side of her head, knocking her out cold.

A sadistic smirk graced his lips as he threw her over his shoulder and flew back to his palace. Tonight, she would be introduced to his elaborate torture chamber.

Next Chapter: Kikyo's punishment


	11. Broken

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my computer, my Toyota, and my story ideas. Don't sue me!

Chapter 11- Broken

Sesshomaru was livid as he flew back to his palace. He had given her freedom for the day and she had run off to his brother. He had told her not to run off to the half breed the stench of him was nearly lodged in Sesshomaru's nostrils for days after he had an encounter with him. All because his new whore had disobeyed him, he now had to cleanse both himself and the woman of the scent of Inuyasha. Of course, no one smelled worse than Naraku and he had to deal with him too. No doubt he would have to scrub his scent away from both of them too.

Then he had had to deal with Inuyasha's stupid bitch, Kagome. Both of the women had been nearly destroyed by Naraku, because that annoying little human wouldn't leave when she was warned away.

It was obvious to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha loved the human, Kagome, and not the undead priestess, Kikyo. He wished the half breed would do the rest of them a favor and just tell her. That way she wouldn't stupidly put herself and anyone else around her in needless danger.

Feeling his backhanded blow connecting with Kagome's cheek was one of the most rewarding things he had ever felt. The satisfaction was almost better than sex, but not quite. To think he had ever been enthralled by the little twit.

He felt his arousal throbbing as he thought about being with Kikyo again. His eyes moved down to her form lying in his arms. He hated the feelings she stirred in him. She made him lose control.

Sesshomaru hated being out of control.

He had followed her since the moment she ran from the palace. He was angry when she saw her and Inuyasha exchange words. He hated the idea of Inuyasha looking upon his own mark. He had wanted to tear out Inuyasha's throat for the things he had said to her. For hurting her like that. He had to tamp down his urges. He didn't care, so he didn't know why he felt this way. She was after all an undead human.

When he saw her with Naraku, he knew that his eyes were bleeding red. For the things he said to her, Sesshomaru should have killed him. For touching her, Naraku had sealed his fate. Sesshomaru had vowed to kill Naraku long ago, but this just reinforced the way the demon felt. How dare that filth touch what belongs to him!

When he arrived at the palace, he had ignored Hitomi and Jaken, not wanting to deal with their prattle. He headed straight to the bathing chambers. All of his servants scurried to get out of the enraged demon lord's way. He had laid her next to water while he undressed. He had washed both of them thoroughly.

When he finished, he dressed himself in a new robe and carried her down to the torture chamber.

He would teach her a lesson. After that dream she had had last night, he knew that this was the perfect way. He couldn't wait until she woke up chained to a wall.

He sat down in a small chair to wait.

!#$&&$#!#$&

The first thing that Kikyo felt was the throbbing in her head. A low moan escaped her lips as the pain pumped through her body. The scent of mold and dirt hung thickly in the chilly air. It was so cold in here. That's when it hit her! She was naked! She nearly panicked when she remembered her altercation with Naraku. A slightly relieved sigh slipped through her lips as she remembered Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chasing Naraku off.

_'This has to be a dream. It has to be a dream.'_ Kikyo didn't want to open her eyes because of the feeling of the cold wall against her skin. She tried to move her arms, only to find them shackled over her head.

Terror glazed green eyes snapped open to stare at the pitch black wall. The whole room had a black veil thrown over it. She could see no light and hear nothing, but the agonized wails of people being tortured. She began to struggle violently against the chains and shackles holding her to the wall. She screamed in agony when she tried to use her powers and they shot back into her, like a bolt of lightning. For that small instant, she had seen the pink glow engulf the room.

"They are special. They repel spiritual powers. You may try to use your powers all you wish, but you will only hurt yourself."

Kikyo gasped as Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back. His face was as usual an emotionless mask. The only things that were different were his eyes and the ragged appearance of his magenta markings and the once gold eyes were red with his rage. "I told you to not run to him. Not to speak to that abomination. Of course that was the first thing you did. You told him about our relationship."

"I wanted him to hear it from me. I didn't want you or Naraku to be the ones to tell him. He deserved to hear it from…"

White spots appeared before her eyes after Sesshomaru slammed her head into the stone wall. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock her out, but hard enough to shut her up. Sesshomaru wanted her awake for what he was preparing to do to her. "I told you what would happen to Inuyasha if you told him. Perhaps I should go kill him and that old hag you call your sister."

"No!" She began to struggle against the chains again.

He watched her with a small smile of mocking amusement. Her devotion to those creatures nearly disgusted him as much as they intrigued him. Something deep inside him wanted her to covet him the way she did his brother and the old priestess. He ruthless tamped it down. He could not allow himself to have feeling for such a creature. Rin was the only being that he had ever loved and it would stay that way.

The idea that Naraku had laid his hands on her, made him want to tear Naraku limb from limb.

No one touched his property.

No one except him. He moved her long hair over her right shoulder, so that it covered her breast. "I can't have my whip harming that beautiful hair of yours, can I?"

"No master."

"For what you have done, you deserve to be punished." An eerie green light illuminated the room slightly.

Kikyo flinched when she heard the sound of a whip cracking. He snapped it three times, chuckling softly as her whole body tensed.

"I will give you ten lashes and you will be counting out loud with each one. If you fail to do so, you will receive ten more. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master Sesshomaru."

"Good girl. Perhaps I was wrong about you." he said an instant before his whip sliced into her back.

!#$&&$#!#$&

Disbelief filled the demon lord as he sat on the edge of his bed. The woman's breathing had finally even out as she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. The same sleep that eluded him.

Once again he had lost control. The first time he had lost control with this woman, he had made her his slave. This time, when he lost control, he had made her his mate.

Gold eyes closed in self-loathing. The scent of her blood and excitement had been too much for him to keep his inner beast in check. Not that it had actually been in check to begin with. One thing had led to another and he had claimed his mate.

In the torture chamber of all places.

After doing something that distasteful, he couldn't have left her in the chamber as he had first intended to. The Lady of the Western Lands deserved far more than that.

And that's just what Kikyo was now.

Next Chapter: Please review. I might be putting chapter 12 up later tonight.


	12. Since You've Been Gone

A/N: This chapter is not quite as dark as the others. In this one we find out what happens to Kikyo when goes to long without food or is extremely weakened. Thanks to my readers and thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is I don't own Inuyasha. The good news is I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO. (Sorry about that. I don't own that awful commercial either.)

Chapter 12- Since You Been Gone

"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo!" Rin ran up to the priestess as she stood in the courtyard practicing her archery in ankle deep snow.

Though she hadn't seen Sesshomaru since the night he claimed her as his mate, he left instructions to Hitomi that Kikyo was to be measured and dressed in clothing that was befitting of her new station. Hitomi had been confused until she saw the mark on Kikyo, denoting her the new lady of the Western Lands. She was dressed in billowing pants of white that were similar to her mate's. The top she wore was similar as well. Though where his was white with red, hers was yellow with purple around the sleeves and the shoulders and around her waist there was a green sash. Her long black hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck. Her clothing might be different, but she didn't want to deal with the intricate hair styles of the court.

"What is it, Rin?" She smiled down at the human girl as she ran through the snow.

"Come play with Rin, please?" She pleaded with her.

Kikyo sat down her bow and smiled with mischief at the girl. It had been a month since Sesshomaru had claimed her as his mate. And a month since she had last seen him. She actually kind of missed him, even though he had been so abusive and cold. She felt a kind of self loathing about her feelings when it came to him. Part of her knew she was falling in love with him, but the other part hated how cruelly he treated her. How could she want someone the way she craved him when they hurt her as often as he did her? She didn't believe that it was because she enjoyed it when he inflicted pain on her. Despite what she had told him that night when he whipped her, she didn't like it when he chained her to the wall and fucked… Actually she had liked it, but that wasn't the point. No, that was the point!

Damn Sesshomaru! He didn't know what he did to her when he wasn't around and she wouldn't tell him either. She didn't know what she would do first when she saw him, give him a piece of her mind or jump on him.

Kikyo knew she could easily fall in love with Sesshomaru, especially because of what she heard from Rin and the servants about how deeply he cared for the human girl. For a demon who was supposed to hate humans, he sure baffled Kikyo by how much he loved the little girl. Kikyo knew without a doubt that he loved the girl, even if he had never said it. Of course, it wasn't like she had seen them interact too much. He had left the day after Kikyo had had to explain the difference between rape and sex to Rin.

She had grown to love Rin over the past month. It was just so hard not to love the girl. Kikyo had been Rin's teacher, friend, and confidant. She even told Kikyo about her rape, which had made both girls cry. For the past three weeks, Rin had been sleeping in Kikyo's bed. They would giggle and talk before going to sleep. Part of Kikyo wondered if she felt such a close bond with the girl, because she was only a few years older than Kaede had been when Kikyo died. Sometimes Rin even called her Mama Kikyo.

It appeared that Rin had heard the gossiping about Kikyo being mated to Sesshomaru, and assumed that she could call Kikyo mama, even though she didn't call Sesshomaru anything other than Lord Sesshomaru. Kikyo had no problem with it, although she wondered what Sesshomaru would say about it when he returned from wherever he happened to be.

Kikyo was torn from her musing when a snowball connected with her face. She gasped and stared at the giggling girl. "So, you want to play like that, huh?" Kikyo scooped up a handful of snow and compacted it into a tight ball. She threw it at Rin, careful that she didn't hit her too hard.

"Missed me! You missed me!" Rin jumped away from Kikyo's snowball and scooped up her own snow to throw at the woman she liked to think of as her mother. Rin had only met two people that she felt this kind of a bond with. They were Sesshomaru and Kikyo. That must be why they were mated, because they belonged together in Rin's eyes. She had asked Hitomi what mated meant and she said it was like how humans marry, only in the demon world.

"I've got you now!" Kikyo grabbed Rin around the waist and they both fell to the ground.

Kikyo growled at the girl as Rin rubbed her face in the snow. They began to roll around, laughing the whole time. They stopped and rested on their backs in the snow, staring at the flakes falling. "Rin is cold, Mama Kikyo," she said.

Kikyo rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at the girl she thought of as her daughter of sorts. "Well, lets go in. I'll make some hot tea for us while you take a bath and Hitomi is going to fix us some dinner tonight."

"Yea! I get to eat dinner with you tonight!" Rin laughed happily.

"Come on, Rin. Let's go in." Kikyo rose to her feet and leaned down to help Rin to her feet.

"That behavior is very unbecoming for the Lady of the Western Lands, priestess." The voice was even colder than the snow they were in.

Both looked over to see the imposing figure in white. He nearly blended in with the white landscape. All except for the red on his top and the blue and yellow of his sash. Kikyo stood still in apprehension while Rin nearly shook with her excitement.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him.

He showed no expression on his face as his right hand patted the top of Rin's head. Kikyo had seen his eyes become less severe and lighten as he saw the girl. "Rin, you are freezing. Please go inside."

"Can I still have tea with Lady Kikyo?"

"We'll see, Rin. Now go inside." He watched as the girl ran to the palace, he waited until she was inside to turn back to his mate.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate's back with disapproval. Surely the woman had more sense than to roll in the snow. Such actions were below her station. Well not below Kikyo, but surely they were below the Lady of the Western Lands. "The Lady of the Western Lands does not just roll in the snow."

Of course he had no words of kindness for her. All he held for her was disdain. Kikyo knew that's why he had left. He had been so disgusted with the idea that he had claimed an undead human mate that he had left because he couldn't bare to look at her. "I'm sorry, my lord." That was the only way she could even respond as she turned to him and bowed. Her eyes were downcast as he regarded her.

His gold eyes narrowed as he felt the insecurity flare within his mate's aura. It was such a strange thing to feel radiating from her. He decided it that it was just a female problem. He had no time for something so trivial. He was tired, cold, and homesick. All he wanted do was take a hot, soothing bath, and then he could worry about his mate. He turned, leaving her in the falling snow. "Meet me in my chambers before the sun sets."

Kikyo watched him walk away in despair. Inuyasha, the man she loved, hated her, her sister would chose Inuyasha over her, and her mate hated her. Gods, she was so good at getting herself in these messes. The only thing she had now was a ten year old girl and she loved her. That was enough for Kikyo. She knew she would just have enough time to have tea with Rin. Maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't want her tonight and she could eat. If not, she was afraid of what the next morning would bring. She refused to tell him, because that would be seen as a weakness in his eyes.

!#$&&$#!

Sesshomaru walked into his bedchamber to see his mate sitting on the edge of the bed. She had changed out of her wet clothing and had pulled on a yellow robe. Her hair was now dry and beautifully combed. As beautiful as she looked, he cocked his head to the side, at the aura she was exuding.

There was something wrong about the way she looked. She looked so defeated. So broken. His inner beast howled in outrage that such a passionate creature as his mate, seemed so lost, and for once, Sesshomaru had to agree with it. He might not be pleased with himself that he had chosen her as his mate, but there was nothing he could do about it now. She was his mate and he would treat her as such.

He had been shocked when he had met with the neighboring lords and informed them about his mate. They weren't as opposed as he had thought they would be. They actually seemed relieved that they wouldn't have to worry about him siring any half demons. However, they weren't thrilled that he had chose a dead human as his mate. Not that Sesshomaru really cared what others thought of him, but he thought they should hear it from him and not by some blown out of proportion gossip.

His focus turned back to his mate. When he had returned home to see Rin and Kikyo playing in the snow, he had been delighted to see the two of them getting along so well. He wanted to join them, but instead he berated Kikyo, after Rin was inside. What was wrong with him? He needed to stop punishing her for his own feelings. It's not like she controlled the way he felt about her. Right now she seemed so insecure, and Kikyo wasn't insecure about anything.

He walked over to where she sat and knelt in front of her. Her bangs shielded her eyes from him as he studied her. Her face held no expression, but that wasn't unusual.

"I missed you," he confessed as he nuzzled his face against her knee. That was the truth too. Every night he had been away he had missed her, mainly her body, he had missed her none the less. He hadn't wanted any other woman the whole time he was gone. He thought about what he had told Naraku that day, that she was the only one he wanted, and now knew it was true.

Kikyo gasped. She didn't know how to respond to him, so she ran her hands through his hair. Of all the things she thought he could say, that was the one that shocked her the most. "I missed you too." Kikyo felt him smile and softly smiled herself.

"You need to know that since I claimed you as my mate I will treat you as such. Dog demons mate for life and you are my only mate. I will never take another as long as I'm with you. I will be faithful and simply hope that you will do the same." His lips kissed her wrist.

He didn't vow to love her. Kikyo didn't expect him to. She knew that when he never said something that wasn't true. That was below him and everything he was. (No, I didn't forget how he lied to Inuyasha's friends, but he was just making up something to tell them, so he could chase Kikyo). "I will. I promise." She moved her hands to rest on his left shoulder. With barely a thought and a burst of spiritual power, she had restored his left arm.

He jerked back as if she was trying to purify him. His eyes narrowed as he studied it. "I never knew you found me lacking."

Of course she didn't think that he would take an action like that the way Inuyasha would. She was wrong.

He stood up with furious gold eyes as he stared at her. "I told you that and this is how repay me. You restore my arm out of pity." He spat.

"That's not how I meant it. You are taking it the wrong way."

He jerked her against him with both arms holding her. "Am I?" His claws dug into her, slicing through the delicate silk of her robe. Blood welled up and stained the yellow fabric.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded dumbly. "I only meant to please you by restoring it. If you don't want it, I can make it the way it was a minute before. I thought you wanted it back. I'm sorry, master." She bowed her head in defeat. She was so humiliated by the way he reacted to her. She should have known that a man as proud as Sesshomaru would have reacted to her the gift the way he had.

"Don't call me, master." His grip loosened a great deal. He could hear that she was sincere by the tone of her voice. He could feel the humiliation and sadness inside her. "Call me, Sesshomaru." His newly restored left hand moved to touch her face. She flinched as he stroked her face, smearing her blood on the skin.

"You're beautiful." His mouth closed over hers. He didn't know how to say he was sorry for his mistakes, so he did so with his actions, instead.

Over and over that night, the two came together.

Kikyo never got her food.

!#$&&$#!#$$&

Sesshomaru rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his right arm. His sensitive ears heard the rapid, almost panicked breathing next to him.

His eyes widened and his whole body stilled in surprise when he stared at the woman. Kikyo laid on her back, green eyes glazed as she stared at the ceiling. Tears coursed down her ashen face and into her dull looking black hair.

He couldn't believe the changes that had occurred since he had taken her the previous night. For the first time since he had met her, she appeared as she was.

The walking dead.

Her face was drawn and almost translucent. Her eyes and cheeks sunken and hollow looking. Her skin looked like parchment and was just as white. Streaks of her own blood marred her face from where he had caressed her face with blood on his hands. Her breasts were covered with scratches and bite marks, as was her stomach. Her hips contained deep puncture marks from his claws where he had gripped her too tightly.

"Kikyo?" His hand touched her arm. The only reaction she had was that her breathing became more labored. He rolled on top of her and shook her. Nothing. "Kikyo!"

He jumped to his feet and threw open the door. "Hitomi! Hitomi!" He bellowed through the halls.

Instead of the pink haired cat demon, Jaken came running into the room. "Yes, master Sesshomaru?"

"Where is Hitomi?"

"Gone, my lord. She went to see her sister and help her in child birth."

'Damn, she is the only one that can help Kikyo…' Sesshomaru froze. "Jaken, go get Rin, get Ah-Un prepared, we will leave at once."

"Where are we going, my lord?"

"To Inuyasha's village. The only person who might know what is wrong with my mate resides there."

Next Chapter: An Uneasy Visit


	13. Walk All Over You

A/N: Putting this in the time frame of the anime, this is after the episode where Naraku vanishes. We'll say that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought him in the past few weeks when Sesshomaru was away from his castle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13- Walk All Over You

It had been nearly three weeks since the last time they had faced Naraku. He had just vanished off the face of the earth. Inuyasha was just frustrated. The whole encounter with Naraku and Sesshomaru had been just a week after finding out about Kikyo and Sesshomaru's disgusting relationship. Inuyasha had been surprised that Naraku didn't offer to join forces with him to destroy Sesshomaru. Not that he would have done it, but he probably would have thought about it.

He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would sleep with anyone and to hear that his sex slave was Kikyo, made him ill. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kikyo could claim to love him, but have that relationship with his brother of all people.

They were all sitting in Kaede's hut surrounding the blazing fire. Well, all of them were sitting except for Miroku. He had grabbed Sango and needless to say, he was lying rather awkwardly on the other side of the room. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, but he hadn't said more than five sentences to the whole group since the last time he fought Naraku. All of them had been shocked to hear of Kikyo becoming Sesshomaru's whore.

Except for the two who had already known.

The old priestess said nothing about the whole situation when she had been informed. Kagome sighed blood was thicker than water and Kikyo is Kaede's sister, so…

"I can't believe that bitch would fuck my brother!" Inuyasha leapt to his feet.

Everyone looked at him in slight shock, but in truth this had been a long time coming.

He began to pace the hut, running his clawed hands through his hair while he mumbled to himself about what a deceitful whore Kikyo was. Kagome smiled, but it didn't vanish from her face fast enough when Inuyasha spun back around. He froze when he looked at her, his gold eyes narrowing.

"What the fuck are you smiling about! Do you think it's funny to see me like this! Do you like seeing me in pain like this!" Inuyasha was more than pissed.

How dare her sit there and smile at him while he was miserable? He thought Kagome cared about him, but all she liked was to see him in pain. This proved it too! He was even more pissed when he saw that she wasn't even listening to him.

Kagome's face was blank as she could sense it. "Inuyasha, I sense two jewel shards coming this way."

Inuyasha stopped in mid tirade as his nose and ears twitched. A growl ripped from his lips and his fangs were bared in a snarl. His triangle ears pinned back to his head, so tightly that they nearly vanished in his thick white hair. "That fucking wolf!" He charged out the door with Tetsusaiga already unsheathed.

He watched as a tornado vanished revealing a black hair wolf demon man. The male wolf demon regarded him with a sardonic smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "How's it going, mutt face?"

"Koga! You bastard!" He began to move to make the wind scar.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted and watched as the half demon slammed into the ground. She stepped over him and walked over to wolf demon. "Hi Koga."

"How's it going, Kagome?" His eyes went passed the human he had once loved and looked at the demon slayer behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Koga? I thought I told you to leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha jumped to his feet and left Tetsusaiga in the snow.

Koga smiled at Sango, before he turned back to Inuyasha. "I came to see the exterminator, not Kagome." He announced.

Inuyasha's nose twitched when he could smell her arousal as she brushed past him. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

"I need to talk to her and show her a few things. We'll be back in a few hours." Koga began to walk into the woods with Sango following.

_'How long has Sango been fucking Koga? What's next? Kaede's going to announce that she's been sleeping with Naraku?'  
_  
The half demon nearly lost his ramen with that thought and shook his head.

Koga whirled back around shocking Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome. "Oh yeah, there's something you need to hear, mutt face."

"What?" Inuyasha snarled.

"There's been a lot of talking going on among high demon society." Koga began.

"So what?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Why the hell would I care what happens in high demon society?" He folded his arms across his chest with his hands folded in the sleeves of his red robes.

"I thought you might like to know that your all-powerful brother, Sesshomaru, has taken a mate."

The three were stunned. "So, the bastard has a sex slave while he takes a demon bitch as his mate." Inuyasha's smile could only be described as cruel and hate filled.

"That's the thing, though. What stunned society is that fact that his mate is human."

"Sesshomaru took a human mate?" Kagome asked with a frown. She shook her head. "Who told you that? I'm sure it's just gossip."

Koga shook his head. "I was there when he told the other lord's. Nobody really cares though, because she can't give him a half demon child anyway."

"Why not?" Kagome was now really puzzled. She looked at Inuyasha in confusion when he began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Koga asked.

"You're joking right? You are just fucking with me, you have to be." Inuyasha's laughter was so cold that it made Kagome freeze where she stood.

Surely, he didn't think…

Koga didn't even pay attention to them when Sango touched his arm. "Koga, why can't she have children?" It was obvious that Sango wasn't thinking the same thing Inuyasha and Kagome were.

Koga snorted. "Because it appears that the Western Lord believes that the only good human is a dead human. His bitch is an undead priestess."

"I can't believe he claimed Kikyo as his mate." Kagome stared at Koga in shock.

They both turned to Inuyasha when he began to snarl. His claws dug into his hands and blood dripped from them, into the snow.

"Damn, he smells just like a full blooded demon." Koga shook his head slightly at the sight before him.

Kagome's eyes locked on the Tetsusaiga.

"Can't you control yourself for five minutes, half breed?" Sesshomaru's voice was mocking and emotionless.

Kagome whirled to face the demon lord. He stood with the two headed dragon next to him. His ward Rin was sitting on its back with a blanket around her. It was obvious that she had been crying. Even the stupid little toad, Jaken looked distressed.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha's demonic voice snarled.

Kagome noticed the woman's form wrapped in a simple white blanket. Sesshomaru was holding the woman with two arms. "Where did you get that other arm?"

He totally ignored Inuyasha as he continued to snarl. "It was a gift from my mate."

Inuyasha moved to attack.

"Sit." A weak voice whispered.

All present watched in shock as the raging demon slammed face first into the snow.

Kagome and Sango spun to face the woman in Sesshomaru's arms.

He walked passed the fallen half demon and knelt down, with Kikyo still in his arms. He grabbed the sword, without thinking, and laid it on top of Inuyasha's hand.

"What is going on out here?" Kaede walked from the hut with a shaking Shippo on her shoulder.

"Priestess, there is something wrong with my mate, and you know what it is. This Sesshomaru demands that you tell him."

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath and brushed the snow from him. He glared at Sesshomaru and Kikyo in disgust.

Kaede ignored everyone as she walked toward Kikyo. Her one eye flew open in shock as she saw the condition of her sister. "What did ye do to her?"

"I did nothing to her, old woman. I returned to my palace last evening, before sunset, and she was fine. When I woke up this morning, she was like this." He replied blandly. A growl passed through his lips and he jerked back when Inuyasha moved toward him.

"Stay back, Inuyasha." Kaede ordered. She could sense Sesshomaru's emotional turmoil. He was concerned for Kikyo, but denying it. She had heard much about him, since the day he had taken Kikyo as his sex slave.

She knew he was cold, stoic, seemed very emotionless. But he wasn't emotionless. He had played the emotionless persona for a long time and he couldn't have done it, if his inner beast didn't want him to or felt something for the creature in question.

Something had triggered the demon lord's cold demeanor to crack, just enough that he would show compassion. People said that his father had been caring and compassionate, perhaps Sesshomaru's inner beast was the same. For whatever reason, Kaede had the feeling that Sesshomaru stomped it down. Perhaps it was the loss of his father or his mother, but Sesshomaru was a very guarded person.

He also seemed very unbalanced.

Most demons were, because demons had two parts to them. The rational side and the primal side. Often times they would battle inside the demon's mind for dominance. It took a very strong demon to maintain the balance.

Kaede thought that it was probably Sesshomaru's decision to suppress his more primal half after the fight over the Tetsusaiga. She knew that the last time he had released it was the day that he met Kikyo.

Kaede glanced at the crying girl. She couldn't have been more than eleven years old. She had to be Sesshomaru's ward. She had to be the initial crack in Sesshomaru's stoic armor. Her and Inuyasha anyway.

Now Kikyo could be added to the list.

Inuyasha, being the impulsive dense one that he is well known for, appraoched toward Kikyo and Sesshomaru again. He might hate both of them right now, but Kikyo had been his first love and he was worried about her.

Kagome moved to pull Inuyasha back. It was obvious that he saw Inuyasha as a threat to his relationship with his mate. Kagome was stopped by Kaede's hand wrapping around her wrist. "Nay child, ye may be in danger if Sesshomaru loses control."

"Inuyasha leave him alone." Kagome backed up as Kaede did the same. Both of them could feel Sesshomaru's aura flaring violently. For some reason, he was about to lose control. Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru this off before. Well, except for the time that she had stumbled across Sesshomaru and Kikyo when they were…Yuck! She didn't even want to think of that.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened in a snarl with his fangs bared. He backed up until his back hit a tree, but still, Inuyasha continued to stalk him. He remembered how the half demon had made his mate cry and said those horrible things to her. He looked down at his fragile mate as she labored for breath in his arms. He had come here seeking help for her, but ended up with the half demon in his face.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha finally stilled when he saw a gust of wind whip Sesshomaru's hair behind him. He took a step back when Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and his markings became jagged. Inuyasha held his hands up in a gesture meant to offer submission to the primal side of the demon in front of him.

Red eyes flickered to the wolf demon, but he sensed no threat from the wolf. His eyes might have left the half demon, but he hadn't taken his attention from him. He knew that this little boy in front of him was his brother.

That and only that was why the pup still lived.

Kaede stepped toward Sesshomaru and he growled, pressing back against the tree even more. This old priestess was a friend of the half demon. The half demon had wanted his mate for a long time. He was her ex-lover. What if one of the people here acted like they would help her, but take her and give her to his half brother? He would kill them, but that would waste time. The only thing that mattered was getting his mate the help she needed.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Red eyes turned to the human girl as she walked toward him. This girl was his pup. Though she was human, she was his child. He had killed for her and would kill for her again. She was no threat to him. Nor was the two headed dragon or the toad demon.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru." Rin tugged on his billowing sleeve. "You came here to get help for Mama Kikyo. Please let them help her?"

He nodded sharply, not even sure he could speak. He turned his eyes to the old priestess and nodded at her.

"Follow me, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede walked into her hut and Sesshomaru carried Kikyo inside. Rin and Jaken followed as did Inuyasha. Ah-Un shook his heads at the entire by-play and snorted before he laid down next to the hut. Kagome turned to Koga and Sango and waved them away. Koga had come here to see Sango, and Inuyasha wouldn't care what was going on because of Sesshomaru.

It was the perfect time for the two lovers to run off together. Koga grabbed Sango into his arms and the two of them were gone in the fury of Koga's tornado.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched in disgust as he entered the hut. He sat indian style with his mate in his lap. Aware of the threat the half demon represented and the health of his mate. He was also aware of the negative, unidentifiable feelings radiating from the reincarnation.

Red eyes leered at the small priestess. At one time he had desired her, but now all he wanted was the woman in his arms. The other girl was petty, whiny, and jealous.

As far as the demon was concerned, she didn't even deserve Inuyasha.

He blinked when he saw the blanket wrapping his mate, being opened. "No." He snarled.

Kaede looked up at him with irritation shining in her one eye. "Lord Sesshomaru, I need to see Kikyo's body, if I am to find out what happened to her. No one here is going to take her from you. We want to help her get better."

Sesshomaru turned to glare at Kagome again, before he turned back to Kaede, and opened the blanket. Kikyo whimpered and turned her face to bury it in Sesshomaru's stomach. He rubbed his chin against the top of her head, trying to comfort his mate. He knew she didn't want them to see her body, but the old hag was right. She needed to see her body to help her.

"What did you do to her, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked when he saw the bite marks and scratches on Kikyo. He jumped to his feet, intending to take her from Sesshomaru.

_"GET AWAY!"_ Sesshomaru roared at Inuyasha.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted at the same time.

The half demon hit the floor with a crash and a groan. This only slightly subdued the demon lord.

Kaede shook her head.

This was going to be a long night.

!#$&&$#!#$&

Next Chapter: A long night with the sister-in-law.

A/N: Okay, Sesshomaru is like this because his inner beast sees Inuyasha as a threat to his relationship with his mate. He knows that Kikyo loves Inuyasha, and that Inuyasha loved her. He is afraid that Inuyasha will take Kikyo from him, despite the fact that he has Kagome. This is only the first half of a really long chapter. The next half may be up in the next week or so. I hope it was okay. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but sometimes a filler is needed. The Sango and Koga pairing isn't important now, but it will be later. Thanks for reading! Until next time…


	14. Schism

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. But the Steelers are going to the Superbowl, so it's okay that I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14- Schism

Kaede had finally managed to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru calmed down enough so they weren't trying to kill one another and examined her sister.

The girl, Rin, was absently brushing the bangs away from Kikyo's clammy face. A gentle voice sang to the gasping priestess.

Shippo wanted to join the girl, but didn't want to upset Kagome or Inuyasha. So he stayed put, playing his gameboy while sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha sat in the corner, next to Miroku's fallen body. Sango must have really hit him hard this time. He had been out cold for an hour and still showed no signs of waking up. Inuyasha reached down to his neck to check his pulse. Kagome was next to him, but she had said nothing. She tried to keep her mind blank.

Kaede had told her that part of the reason why Sesshomaru was so uneasy, was the fact that he could sense Kagome's hostility toward Kikyo.

The tension in the hut was so thick a chain saw couldn't cut through it. Either of the brother's could snap because of nothing at any moment.

The only sounds in the room didn't help things either. Inuyasha's knuckles were continuously cracking, Sesshomaru was endlessly growling, Kikyo's labored breathing seemed to rile up everyone, but the most irritating sound was Shippo's gameboy.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, when was the last time that Kikyo had food?" Kaede broke the vocal silence, halting the other sounds.

"She had some souls about three days ago." Jaken replied.

"Nay. I am not referring to souls, but to human food."

Sesshomaru blinked. "I was not made aware that my mate required human food."

The others sat there in shock. Neither had they.

Kaede regarded him for a moment. "Aye. Kikyo told me that she required human food the night after she met ye, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's true, Lord Sesshomaru. I was going to eat dinner with Kikyo last night, before you came home." Rin informed her lord.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He felt like a fool, because he hadn't known that she required food to survive. 

"Here ye are, Lord Sesshomaru." The old priestess handed him a bowl of stew.

The demon lord was careful to only spoon feed his mate broth. She was too far weak to chew anything. When she was finished, he sat the bowl aside. A growl ripped from his lips when he suddenly grew aware of all the eyes regarding him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed turning his head away from Sesshomaru and Kikyo. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was being so gentle and, dare he think, loving with Kikyo. The whole display made him sick.

Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to be the one holding Kikyo.

He was.

Inuyasha was confused. He loved Kagome, but he loved Kikyo too. Perhaps it was time to let Kikyo go. Maybe Miroku had been right when he said that Kikyo was the past while Kagome was the future. It was time to let go Kikyo. It wasn't fair to Kagome, Kikyo, himself, or even Sesshomaru. Kikyo and Sesshomaru had obviously found something in each other. Sesshomaru might have his heartless bastard moments, but if was a totally heartless bastard, he wouldn't have come all this way to help Kikyo. 

Sesshomaru looked at Shippo. The strange noises that were coming from the thing in the fox demon's hands were grating on the demon's nerves. "You will cease that at once."

"Hn." Inuyasha hadn't heard Sesshomaru say anything to Shippo.

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru's head snapped toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked at his brother, confusion on his face. "What?"

"Are you mocking this Sesshomaru?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You're not going crazy are you?"

"Shippo, turn off the game." Kagome told him.

"Old woman," Sesshomaru said.

"Aye, my lord?" Kaede replied.

"Look after my mate. I must speak with my brother." He gently laid Kikyo on the mat next to her sister. His eyes were cold, but held the promise of pain. He had dealt with his disrespect long enough. Now he would show him who was the alpha.

Inuyasha was jerked to his feet with a hand in his hair, out of the hut, and into the forest.

"Get off me, you fucking asshole." He fought against the stronger demon. Inuyasha was suddenly slammed against a tree by Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru has had enough of your games, pup." He snarled in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha stared at him with a blank face. Usually he worked hard to get Sesshomaru to act this worked up. Inuyasha hadn't done anything to deserve this treatment. If he had taunted Sesshomaru to act like this, he would be amused.

Since it was not provoked, Inuyasha was actually kind of afraid.

Sesshomaru was a loose cannon, alright. Part of Inuyasha had always thought his brother was nuts, but he just ignored it. Now he knew that Sesshomaru was a lunatic.

"The disrespect you have shown me in the hut, in front of them, will not be tolerated. You are to also stay away from my mate."

So that's what all this was about. It was all about Kikyo. He should have figured that one out by himself. Sesshomaru was threatened by Inuyasha. He thought that Inuyasha would try to steal his mate. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo were lovers in the past. He also knew that the two of them loved one another. "You can have Kikyo. She is my past…"

Inuyasha's hands reached up to grab Sesshomaru's wrists as he dug his claws further into Inuyasha's throat. "Don't refer to my mate as yours."

"KikyoispartofmypastandKagomeismyfuture." He said it in one breath as he felt himself growing faint.

Sesshomaru opened his hands and dropped Inuyasha into the snow. He glared down at the half demon. "Tell your mate to cease her attacks on my mate."

"Kagome has never attacked Kikyo. It's the other way around."

"You may be correct, half breed, but I have heard the things that little bitch has said to Kikyo. I have heard what you have said to her. Despite what you may think you understand about me, Inuyasha, I have a strong bond with my mate. I can feel her emotions, whether or not, I acknowledge this is my own choice, but I know the pain she has felt from your treatment of her. The pain the girl caused with her spiteful words. I know how she feels about you. You know she loves you, and this Sesshomaru is aware of that." Sesshomaru crouched down in front of Inuyasha. "Make no mistake, little brother, if you harm or try to take my mate from me, I will not only kill you, but all those pathetic wretches that you call friends. I will start with Kagome." He rose to his feet and turned away.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and brushed the snow from his clothing with his back against the tree. He had had enough of Sesshomaru. If the bastard was insecure, that was his problem, but the threatening was really pissing him off. "You know, just because you don't have any friends, doesn't mean you have to kill mine."

Sesshomaru froze and turned around to walk back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched warily as he approached. Sesshomaru was totally unreadable. Sesshomaru stopped when just a few inches separted their bodies. The demon's head dropped down until he stood nearly nose to nose with his half demon brother.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. For one horror filled second, he thought that Sesshomaru was going to kiss him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Know this, abomination, the only reason you still live is because of her. If not for the undead priestess, I would have killed you by now. You live because she doesn't want me to kill you," he said softly.

Before Inuyasha could blink, Sesshomaru stepped back a foot and back handed him across the face.

Sesshomaru smirked when his younger brother screamed from the pain of the poison filled claws ripping into his face.

Blood mixed with poison dripped from Inuyasha's face as he stared in shock at his brother. Of all the things he had done to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had never just casually backhanded him before.

A small part of Inuyasha yearned for his older brother to care for him. The hope that he held that all of his brother's cruelty and hatred was an act shattered in that moment. Inuyasha always hoped that somewhere inside his brother's icy heart was a spot just for him. Even if Sesshomaru cared for him because he was a part of their father, that would be fine. Now it was abundantly clear that Sesshomaru saw nothing worthy of any emotion other than hatred in him.

Sesshomaru walked back to the village satisfied. He had finally put the little bastard in his place. He hoped Inuyasha wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. Sesshomaru's step faltered as the scent of salt from where he had left Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's cheek burned even more as the salt water tears mixed with the open wounds. He tried to stop from crying. Much worse things had happened in his life than realizing Sesshomaru truly hated him. This shouldn't be making him cry. Part of Inuyasha loved Sesshomaru despite everything the demon had done to him. Sesshomaru was his brother and he cared about him a lot. He carried the same adoration for Sesshomaru that many younger brothers carried for their older brothers. It wasn't hero worship or anything like that, but it really hurt to know his brother only wanted him alive was so he could kill him later.

He didn't even see his brother as the demon walked back to him. Sesshomaru's hand grabbed Inuyasha's chin and jerked his head up. He watched in fascination as his proud and brash brother had tears rolling from his eyes. "You are far more worthless than a new born pup, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smiled when he said the words.

"You sonofabitch!" He pushed off the tree and tackled Sesshomaru to the ground.

Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru twice in the face, before the demon rolled over and punched him a few times. Their fight was much more hand to hand than many of the fights they had had. Both of them were working out their frustrations on the other. Sesshomaru being stronger and larger, had the advantage. Within no time, he had Inuyasha on his back and pinned under him as he pummeled the half demon's face with his fists.

For as inhuman as the two brother's appeared, their fight looked like a very human one. There was a lot of hair pulling and punching.

Sesshomaru was about to rip Inuyasha's throat out with his bare hands when something penetrated his back. With a snarl, he whirled to face the small priestess clad in blue pants and a heavy green shirt. She held a bow in her hands and stared at him in defiance. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her when the arrow in his back began to burn. "You little bitch."

"Kagome! Run away!" Inuyasha yelled in a panicked voice.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and began to stalk toward the interfering bitch. Kagome stood frozen where she stood in the darkness. The only way she could see Sesshomaru was from his glowing red eyes. She had fired the arrow blindly, praying that she didn't hit Inuyasha. She knew that Sesshomaru was very likely to kill both of them.

"You have interfered for the last time, little girl." Sesshomaru moved to grab Kagome, but suddenly he was stopped. All three of them watched as two glowing white soul collectors tightly wrapped around Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha could see Ah-Un carrying Kikyo coming toward them. Sesshomaru saw the same thing and became even more enraged than he had been. "Make them release me at once." He commanded.

"You promised me that you wouldn't kill Inuyasha. And you can't kill Kagome either."

"It is unfair to change the rules in the middle of the game, mate." Sesshomaru informed her in a cold voice.

"This is not a game, Sesshomaru, and you act as a fool to treat it as such."

"Do you dare imply that this Sesshomaru is a fool?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent as Inuyasha moved toward Kagome. Both listened to the conversation, deciding it was wise to not speak.

"Release me at once, Kikyo!" He actually shouted at her. That ungrateful bitch! After all he had done to make sure she was okay and this is how she repaid him. By saving Inuyasha and his whore, she had showed him where her loyalties truly lie.

"No."

"I am your master! You will release me now!" Blood ran from his nose and lip as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She walked over to him and grabbed the arrow. He thought she was going to pull it out, but he was wrong.

Kikyo knew there was no way to reason with Sesshomaru in this state of mind. He would have killed both Inuyasha and Kagome, if she hadn't followed Kagome from the hut. Her small hand wrapped around the arrow and she shot enough purifying energy into her mate to knock him out cold.

The snarling demon lord fainted in the grasp of the two soul collectors.

Kikyo knew there was going to be hell to pay when he woke up, but hopefully they would be home when he awoke. "Thank you, Ryu and Sakura. Can you please put Lord Sesshomaru on Ah-Un's back?" She watched as her two most loyal friends placed the Sesshomaru on the dragon.

"Rin! You little brat! What did I…Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin ran to them. "What happened?" He glared from Inuyasha, to Kagome, and then to Kikyo.

"Come on, Rin and Jaken, we will bring our lord home now."

Somehow all of them managed to fit on Ah-Un's back and she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. She was still very weak, but she was getting stronger every moment. "Please tell Kaede that I said thank you. Goodbye."

They watched as they flew away into the night. 

Kagome feared for Kikyo. Sesshomaru was one scary guy. "Do you think he will hurt her, Inuyasha?"

"Probably. Sesshomaru is really brutal. He probably won't destroy her, because she is his mate. The only thing he would probably kill her for would be if she fucked around on him or something."

"Let's go back to the village and I'll clean your wounds." Kagome told him as she turned away.

Inuyasha watched long after they had vanished.

"Inuyasha?"

He shook his head as he turned toward the village. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Kikyo? Not even I can save you from Sesshomaru now." He whispered into the night.

!#$&&$#!#$&

A/N: It won't be as long in between chapters next time. I hope this was worth the wait, but something tells me it wasn't. There are probably less than five chapters left in this story, before I move into the sequel. Check out my other Sess/Kik story "Hate is Thicker Than Blood", if you haven't already. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	15. Tainted Love

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. My computer was messed up and school has been total insanity. Thanks to my reviewers for your support! I'm sorry for this chapter. You'll know what I mean when you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, I'd have enough money to go to the Dir en grey concert in New York or L.A.

Chapter 15: Tainted Love 

Tears poured down her face as she stood against the wall. Her hands were clamped over her ears, but that didn't mute the sounds echoing through the room. The cries of pleasure coming from the adjoining room had been that loud since he had brought home his demon whore a week before.

Of all the ways she thought he would punish her, she never thought he would ever do something like this.

They hadn't spoken about the incident since it had happened.

In fact, they hadn't spoken at all. When she had woke up the day after they had gone to Kaede's village, he was gone. He had been gone for two weeks before he returned home with his whore last week.

She tried to ignore it the best she could. Most of the time, she was with Rin and it was easy to do. Hitomi brought meals to Kikyo in her room. For the past few nights, she had been sleeping in Rin's room, just so she didn't hear them.

Hitomi detested what her Lord was doing to Kikyo. Hitomi had only discussed her feelings with Jaken, who actually agreed with her. They were both disgusted by Sesshomaru's actions. Both of them had gotten to know her when Sesshomaru had left without Jaken.

Couldn't Sesshomaru see that his mate would have done that for anyone?

Both of them knew that if by some chance, Inuyasha actually threatened some innocent's life, Kikyo would seal him back to the tree. Again.

She was just as rash as the half demon she had thoughtlessly defended sometimes and Hitomi thought Sesshomaru was aware of this. Obviously, he wasn't. Or he just didn't care.

She listened to the woman pant Sesshomaru's name over and over in growing screams. Huddled in a crouch with her hands over her ears, Kikyo began to sob. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. She knew she loved him. Despite everything he had done to her, Kikyo had known that she loved him for a long time. It had probably been that night that they had shared the dream about Naraku and he was so gentle, despite his words, and offered her comfort in one of the only ways he knew how.

Obviously he didn't comfort Rin like that, but everything he did for that little girl made Kikyo fall in love with him even more. When it all came down to it, Kikyo knew without a doubt that Sesshomaru actually did have a kind heart.

At least she had thought that he did.

Suddenly, Kikyo was on her feet and jerking open the door. She couldn't listen to this anymore. If he wanted to fuck someone else, he would do what he wanted. That didn't mean that Kikyo had to sit there and listen to it.

She sped past Jaken, Hitomi, and Rin on her way toward the main entrance.

Rin opened her mouth to say something to Kikyo, but Hitomi shushed her. "You know Lord Sesshomaru brought that other person here?"

"Yes."

"Well, that upsets Kikyo very much. We need to let her have time by herself," Hitomi explained to Rin. "Now go on into the dining area and wait for Lord Sesshomaru and his friend to arrive."

Rin felt really bad for Kikyo. Lord Sesshomaru was being so mean. Never before had she been upset with her lord, but she was now. "Yes Hitomi."

"Lord Sesshomaru is unbelievable. Doesn't he realize that he could very well have gone totally mad and killed everyone if she hadn't stopped him?" Jaken asked Hitomi. Usually he never questioned Sesshomaru's actions, but this was simply disgusting to Jaken.

Both he and Hitomi knew Kikyo would do something she'd regret because of this. They just didn't know what. Hopefully she didn't decide to go try to seduce Inuyasha.

"Come one, Jaken." Hitomi's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Let's go make sure the meal is being prepared properly."

"Do you think Lady Kikyo will be okay?" Jaken asked.

No. She didn't. "I don't know, Jaken. I just don't know." They walked down the hall and toward the dining room.

_Kikyo _

She ran as fast and as far as she could in the driving wind and snow. Darkness had enveloped the land, but the reflection of the snow allowed some vision to what was ahead. Ryu and Sakura were flying above Kikyo, both concerned about their master.

Sobbing, she fell to her knees. The wind tore at her hair and howled through the trees as the Lady of the Western Lands rocked back and forth in the driving snow.

Never before had she experienced pain like this. She loved him so much that she would die for him.

And she was already dead.

She was cold, but it wouldn't kill her. There wasn't much that could. Ryu and Sakura began to brush against her and she began to cuddle against the two. She felt bad because she had been nearly ignoring them at the palace. They had always been there for her and she had abandoned them.

Her head jerked up when she heard Ryu begin to hiss. She knew it was Ryu because Sakura had yellow eyes and she was nuzzing against Kikyo.

"I told you that he would hurt you, Kikyo." Naraku's voice didn't even mock her. He was simply stating a fact.

Kikyo turned her head away from him and simply nodded.

He walked closer to her, but froze when the two soul collectors circled her. "Call them off, Kikyo."

"It's okay. He won't hurt me." _At least I don't think he will._ Kikyo thought. She watched as they flew into the sky and vanished in the heavily falling snow.

Kikyo hadn't turned around to face Naraku, but she felt him sink to his knees behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders and he kneaded them with gentle hands. Of course those hands were deceiving. They weren't nearly as gentle as they seemed.

He had killed hundreds of people with them.

"I know what he is doing. I saw some of it in Kanna's mirror. I want you to know that when I kill him, I will make him suffer." He breathed into her ear.

Kikyo wasn't even sure what she was feeling. She didn't want to be with anyone right now, let alone Naraku, but it felt so good to have someone comfort her. Even if he did it in a very creepy, evil sort of way.

She watched as Kohaku and Kagura appeared in front of her. Her eyes met with those of wind sorceress. Kagura glared at Kikyo for a second before her face became blank and bored. The look that had crossed her face was one of pure hatred. It was a look she reserved for only two people. Kikyo and Naraku.

Kagura's hatred of Kikyo was perfectly understandable. If Kikyo was raped repeatedly by someone because they wanted another person, and used her as a replacement, she'd hate that woman too. Kikyo had found out what Naraku did to Kagura a little over a year ago.

There had been a time when Kikyo stayed with Naraku. (When she gave him Kagome's jewel shards. I don't remember if Kagura was around yet, but for the story lets say she was.) She had been what many would call snooping, but Kikyo had thought of it as getting better acquainted with her surroundings, when she had come across Naraku raping Kagura.

Neither one of them knew she was there, and she had hauled ass from that section of Naraku's castle. After she left, she hadn't gone back. She knew he was thinking of her, because he didn't call Kagura by her name. He had called her Kikyo.

"Kikyo." Naraku's voice snapped Kikyo from her zoning. She allowed him to help her to her feet. Before she had time to think, he pulled her into an embrace that would seem loving, if it wasn't Naraku hugging her.

Tears leaked from Kikyo's eyes again as she felt her arms reach up to wrap around him. It seemed that she was so weak, she couldn't pull away from the comfort he was providing.

Of course he had a hidden motive. Naraku always did. She just wasn't sure what it was yet.

Kikyo sobbed and clung to him tightly. It just felt so good to cry on someone. Even if it was Naraku.

Naraku lightly stroked her hair. Kikyo couldn't see the vicious smile on his face as he held her. So far, his plan was working out perfectly. He rocked her back and forth, until she stopped crying. "Come back with me, Kikyo. Spend just tonight with me. Wouldn't that teach Sesshomaru a lesson?"

_Not really'_ She thought. But then again turn about was fair play. If Sesshomaru wanted to take a lover, then she could too. She had thought of Inuyasha for a fraction of a second, but Sesshomaru would go insane, if she even looked at Inuyasha, so that was out of the question. She didn't care if Sesshomaru killed Naraku. In fact, she hoped he did, so it made her consider it. She needed to save Kagura and the boy Kohaku. Any way she could. Even if she had to sleep with Naraku to get close enough to him to do it.

Naraku had his maniacal plans and he could keep them. Kikyo had a plan just a devious. Naraku wanted to use her, and she was going to use him. Despite the fact that the idea of being with Naraku made her want to vomit on the spot, she would do it.

"Just for tonight Naraku. I will come back with you and be with you tonight."

His hand caressed Kikyo's face as a smile lit his dark features. "You won't regret this Kikyo." He secured her in his arms and looked to Kagura and Kohaku. "Come, we are returning to the castle."

Naraku didn't know that part of Kikyo already regretted it.

_Palace of the Western Lands _

Meal times were strained to say the very least. The tension was thick that the Tetsusaiga couldn't cut through it.

Rin wouldn't even look up from her plate as she picked at her food with the chopsticks in her hand.

All the demons in the room could sense the upset of the human girl. Her emotions were changing so fast that no one could pin down one of them.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where is Lady Kikyo?" He was bored as he asked the question. "She was supposed to join us for the meal." Now he seemed slightly irritated.

The whore seated next to him shifted uncomfortably. "Who is Lady Kikyo?"

No one answered her.

"I'm not quite sure, my lord," she replied vaguely.

"And why aren't you quite sure?"

"Because I'm not."

Sesshomaru had greatly wanted to rub his whore in Kikyo's face. A small pang of disappointment coursed through him, but mainly he was angered by her absence. He rose to his feet and stalked toward Hitomi. She stood her ground, refusing to shrink away from him. "Where is she, Hitomi?"

"I told you. I don't know."

"Who is Kikyo?" The whore had jumped to her feet. She had agreed to serve Sesshomaru, because she believed that he wasn't mated. She never slept with mated men. The only thing worse than a pissed off male demon was his even more pissed mate when she found out about the whore he was with.

"That is none of your business, whore." Sesshomaru turned to her.

All three of them jumped at the sound of porcelain shattering. They turned to stare at Rin in shock. She had rose to her feet and slammed to bowl of rice against the table. "Lady Kikyo is Lord Sesshomaru's mate!" Rin shouted, her eyes overflowing with tears. "And she ran away because you came here!" She pointed an accusing finger at the stunned demon woman.

Rin shook her head, she might be young, but she was really observant. She knew the woman wouldn't be here, if Sesshomaru hadn't brought her. "I'm sorry." She bowed slightly to the woman, before she turned to Sesshomaru. "It's not your fault."

Her wide loving brown eyes held disgust and hurt as she regarded Sesshomaru. "This is all your fault, Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed at him. "It's your fault that she cries when she doesn't think anyone is watching! It's your fault that she is so unhappy! It's your fault that she's gone!" Rin ran from the room totally hysterical.

"You told me that you didn't have a mate." The whore accused him.

"You are just a whore. I see no need to be honest with you." He looked down his nose at her.

She stepped back. "Oh. I will be taking my leave. You can burn my clothing and keep your payment." With that said she just walked from his palace.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. He had never expected Rin to react like that. Of course, he hadn't thought Kikyo would run. Suddenly he felt like his plan had come back to bite him on the ass. At first, he had wanted to watch her suffer without beating her, but now he realized, in some ways what he had done was even more cruel. He felt like such an asshole.

Rin. He needed to go speak with Rin. She was so upset, and why wouldn't she be? The woman she called mama half the time, just ran from the palace because of his cruelty. He moved toward Rin's chamber, but Hitomi stopped him.

"I'll talk to her. You've done enough."

Sesshomaru's hand clamped down on her wrist. "No. I will go speak to her. I need to apologize to her. To tell her that everything is going to be okay."

"But…"

"Do not question me in this, Hitomi. Rin is my child and I will be the one to speak her about this." Sesshomaru berated the maid.

Hitomi knew that look and she knew when to bow out. "Yes, my lord." She moved away from the door. Part of her knew that he would never be able to fully explain things to Rin. His pride wouldn't let him, but Hitomi knew he would try his best. She watched as he walked into Rin's room and closed the door, before she turned down the hall to talk to Jaken.

It seemed that Sesshomaru and Kikyo were about to end up destroying one another with their self-destructive behavior.

Didn't they realize they would take Rin down in the process?

Hitomi sighed as she looked at Jaken. "He's talking to Rin."

"They're going to destroy each other."

"Kikyo and Sesshomaru? Yes, I know," Hitomi replied.

"Where do you think Kikyo is?" Jaken asked wearily.

"Probably doing something she'll regret, Jaken." Hitomi told him as they walked toward the dining room to help clean up.

_Tell me what you think. I'm hoping to have chapter 16 up this weekend._


	16. Lucky

Thanks to all my reviewers!

A/N: After a total rereading of this story, a few less than promising reviews, and emails, and a discussion about this with two of my friend's at the local Wendy's, I have decided to rewrite this chapter. I finally found the way for Kikyo to act on her plan without sleeping with Naraku. That wasn't really the route I wanted to go, but I thought I could work with it. It turns out I couldn't. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully soon. But here's the new version of chapter 16. 

BTW, the portrayal of Naraku comes from after his transformation at Mt. Hakueri.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I did get tickets to see Dir en grey when they come to town with the Family Values Tour in September.

Chapter 16: Lucky

Their mouths were locked together in a feverish kiss.

"Naraku." Kikyo's head fell back as he began to press wet kisses to her throat.

She froze the instant she felt one of his tentacles sliding toward the area between her legs. "Please don't." She pulled back slightly, only because he let her.

He looked at her slightly annoyed. "I won't use my tentacles to penetrate you, but I will use them." His mouth closed back over hers before she could respond.

Green eyes stared down at the dark haired male as he sank to his knees before her. His large human like hands held her hips. She could feel the difference in Naraku's hands. Sesshomaru's hands were soft, and delicate, but very powerful and lethal. Naraku's hands were callused, rough, and larger than Sesshomaru's. Kikyo knew that for whatever reason, demon skin was thicker, but softer than human skin was. Maybe since Naraku had once been human, his hands remained like those of a human.

Kikyo froze as those hands began to untie the sash around her waist. Just as he pushed open her top, Kikyo's hands clenched his head tightly.

"Don't worry Kikyo. I won't be gentle with you." He was looking forward to really being rough with her and if the way she was gripping his head was any indication, she wanted him to be rough too.

"I am just alive with anticipation." Kikyo purred. He didn't need to know the feelings going through her was her channeling spiritual energy.

His hands rapidly worked at her pants. "I'm never going to forget this Kikyo." He could feel the barest hint of her powers, but just figured it was because she was so stimulated.

"I'm sure you won't," Kikyo said dispassionately. Naraku slumped to the floor in a naked heap following Kikyo's jolt of purifying energy. She watched him for a second, before she saw that he was breathing still. "Damn." She muttered. She didn't kill him. She didn't think that she could have. It would take her energy and Kagome's to purify Naraku. She walked to Naraku's robe and removed a few things from it. She pulled her robe closed and walked to the door.

She started when she saw the girl in white standing in front of the door. "I know what you did, Kikyo." Her voice held no emotion, but that was normal. Kanna slipped past Kikyo and into the room. "But I know why you did it. Don't worry. When he wakes up, he will remember something totally different than what actually happened. He will remember being with you the way he had always wanted."

"You can do that?"

"Naraku does not know all the things I can do. He never saw the true magnitude of my powers, before he absorbed me. You need stay in this room until I am finished. You can't leave the compound until he wakes up, so he can dismiss you." Kanna pulled the door closed.

"What if it doesn't work?" Her whole plan would be shot to hell and he would destroy her.

Or worse.

Kikyo watched as Kanna's mirror began to glow a faint blue color. The small girl was standing in front of Naraku. Her eyes empty and creepy as she looked up at Kikyo and smiled slightly. "It will."

!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!

Kagura sneered at Kikyo in disgust as she walked smugly from Naraku's chambers. Kagura tapped her fan against her shoulder. "Who's the better fuck?"

Kikyo looked at the wind witch, not in the least bit surprised by her question or the loathing in her voice. "Who do you think?"

"You know he rapes me. He rapes me after he watches you with Sesshomaru in Kanna's mirror." Kagura confessed. 

Kikyo stared at her. "I know. I saw the two of you in his castle a year ago."

Kagura gaped at her. The idea that someone had seen Naraku violating her made her ill. "How could you let him take you?"

"I have a very vivid imagination, Kagura," Kikyo replied, cryptically.

"You think fucking Naraku is the right thing? You're disgusting."

Kikyo shrugged. The more people in Naraku's fortress who thought she actually slept with Naraku, the better off she'd be. She had done something very good. One of the best things she had ever done when she had come here intending to left Naraku have his way with her. She stared at Kagura. "So I've been told."

"Kagura." The two turned at the sound of Naraku's voice. He looked slightly disoriented as he stood in the doorway, completely nude. His three large tentacles waving behind him like a group of tails. His cock was fully aroused and pointing at Kikyo. The heavy, bulky muscle on his chest glistened with sweat. Strands of his dread-lock like black hair clung to his pale skin. Cold red eyes were shining with lust, satisfaction, and malevolence, but were glazed over with the barest hint of confusion. His snake like tongue flicked over his thin, dry lips. "Come here, Kagura."

Kagura shook as she approached him. "Yes, master Naraku?"

Two of his tentacles wrapped around her waist, jerking her flush against him. His hands gripped the side of her head and laughed softly at the terror in her hot pink eyes. He pressed against her even more, forcing his erection against her stomach. His lips trailed across her cheek. "Take her to the dry well in the Forest of Inuyasha and finish her off. Take Kohaku with you. I know he remembers everything. Kill him and I'll let you be tonight." He released her suddenly and laughed as she fell to the bone scattered floor.

Kikyo rushed forward to help Kagura to her feet. "Get off of me!" She jerked away.

"Damn it, Naraku! Do you always have to be such a bastard?"

His hand cracked across her face. Now that he had gotten his lust for Kikyo out of his system, it seemed that he could hurt her, but his heart, what little of it there was, hurt at the thought of killing her. 

"Don't tell me how to treat my servants, Kikyo. Kagura will take you to the dry well in Inuyasha's Forest." His lips brushed Kikyo's as his hand softly stroked her face where he had struck her. "Goodbye Kikyo." He turned away. "Remember what I told you, Kagura." He didn't turn around as he closed the rice paper door.

Naraku watched from the window as three of his problems flew away on a huge white feather. Kagura would kill both of them for sure, and tomorrow night, he would kill Kagura. He began to pull on his robes. He needed to find a willing whore in the village because he was above pleasuring himself.

"Do you want me to follow them with the saimyousho?" Hakudoushi asked as he walked into the room.

"No. I trust Kagura with this mission." Naraku continued dressing.

"Are you some kind of half wit! What if…?"

Hakudoushi was jerked off his feet when Naraku grabbed him by his hair and jerked the small boy eye level with him. "If you continue to question me, I will spend the evening with you. You will take Kagura's place. Is that what you want?"

"No master, I'm sorry for questioning you." The boy quivered as Naraku dropped him.

"Good, I'll be back before dawn. When Kagura returns, lock her in the cellar." He walked from the room.

Hakudoushi didn't reply until he knew that Naraku was gone. He knew what Naraku's precious, Kanna had done. How she had helped that bitch, Kikyo decieve Naraku into thinking that he actually had sex with her. He still didn't know why. Kikyo had to have some kind of motivation, but Hakudoushi had no idea what it could be. If Naraku was going to be such a dick to him and hand out such threats, he didn't have to know. Hakudoushi would be damned if he told Naraku. He could just suffer from his own stupidity. "Dumb ass." With that, he sat down to sulk. 

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

Kagura landed at the well with Kikyo and Kohaku. She dreaded the idea of killing the boy. He was just a pawn in Naraku's fucked up game. He deserved a second chance. Kikyo, on the other hand, Kagura had no problem killing. The whore was fucking Naraku, while she claimed to love Inuyasha and was mated to Sesshomaru. Besides, any woman who knew what Naraku was and let him fuck her anyway, deserved to die.

Kikyo took three steps from Naraku's henchmen, fell to her knees and began to vomit. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth after she finished wrenching.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagura snarled at her.

"I've always reacted like this to Naraku. He disgusts me, more than you could ever know."

"Yeah right." Her snort wasn't lost on Kikyo. "Then why did you fuck him?"

"I didn't. But to save you he had to think I did." Kikyo stood up.

"What?" Kagura jerked back as if Kikyo had slapped her.

Kikyo reached into her sleeve and pulled out a reddish-pink jewel. "Doing what I did was the only way I could get close enough and catch him off guard to steal your heart from him." She placed it in Kagura's hand.

The instant the wind sorceress touched it, it vanished. Her right hand reached across her body to rest on her chest, just above her left breast. Tears poured down her cheeks as she felt her own heart beat in her chest. "Why?"

"Why not?" Kikyo shrugged and walked over to Kohaku. "He told you to kill him, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Because it's what Naraku would do." She pulled out a knife and cut open Kohaku's shirt.

Kagura moved to rush over to them. She had to stop Kikyo from hurting the boy. Naraku had hurt him enough. She was suddenly stopped by Kikyo's two soul collectors as they wrapped around her. Kagura struggled against them as Kikyo dug the knife into the boy's back.

Kohaku screamed when the knife sliced into him. Usually he couldn't feel pain, but he could feel the white hot burning, just behind his shoulder blade. Tears blurred his vision as the blood overwhelmed the shirt he wore and, oddly enough, tickled as it ran down his back.

"Stop it!" Kagura struggled even more.

"Please." Kohaku sobbed. "Stop."

"Shhh." Kikyo said. "I'm sorry this hurts, Kohaku." She could see the black glow of the tainted jewel shard inside his back.

A frown crossed Kikyo's face. Naraku was such a bastard. If she pulled the shard from the boy, he would die. Meaning that even if Inuyasha and his friends defeated Naraku, Kohaku would still die without the jewel shard in him.

A high pitched wail of agony erupted from Kohaku's mouth as Kikyo's fingers grasped the shard and began to purify it. She mumbled a prayer that not even Kagura's demon ears could hear, and removed her bloody fingers when the shard was purified.

Kikyo watched in satisfaction as the spider mark on Kohaku's back faded. Both women watched as Kohaku seemed to age in front of them. It had only been two years, but with Naraku's control gone, the boy now resembled a fifteen year old instead of an eleven year old. Kikyo had thought he would look thirteen, but looking older than he was only helped him.

"You know that he'll find us?" Kagura asked.

Kikyo pulled out the two necklaces that she and Rin had made. They looked like Inuyasha's necklace of subjugation. They had made them, just the day before and fearing that Sesshomaru would find them, she slipped them into the pocket inside her top.

"Here." She walked to Kohaku and put one of the enchanted necklaces over his head.

His hand reached up to touch it. "What is this?"

Kagura shook her head. "I just became free of one master and now you want me to allow you to become my master? No way in hell."

"You won't be my servant, Kagura. After this I will leave the two of you alone. This necklace will make you look human, have a human scent, and have a human aura. Naraku could see you tomorrow and never know that you are Kagura."

"What about him?" She nodded to Kohaku.

"He looks too different. Naraku knows that with his control over the shard that Kohaku will stay eleven until he kills him. Naraku will think the two of you will be easy to find. With this necklace on, no one, not even Kagome can detect Kohaku's shard. It can never be tainted again while still in his back. Plus the necklace changes his scent to resemble yours more. He doesn't smell like Kohaku, nor does he look like the boy. He is far too old to be him."

"Please Kagura? Put the necklace on." Kohaku pleaded with her.

Kagura's pink eyes stared into Kohaku's brown ones. She knew he wanted her to be free and happy. "Fine." She jerked it from Kikyo's hand and put it over her head. She tried to pull it off and found that she couldn't. "What can't I take this off?"

"Because only I can. The whole point of the rosaries are to make sure that you two stay hidden from Naraku. With them on, you two look totally different. Well, Kohaku really doesn't, but Naraku will be looking for a small child. Not a boy who looks about fifteen. Naraku isn't exactly the brightest star in the sky. It won't even cross his mind that he has aged. I know a village you can stay at." She began to walk away from them and they followed.

"Can I go live with Sango?" Kohaku asked.

"No. I'm sorry Kohaku, but that would give away your identity if you ran to her."

"What about our names?" Kagura sneered. "Naraku might be stupid and insane, but not even he is that stupid."

Kikyo stared at her. "I am aware of this Kagura. That's why you will go by the name, Ume, and Kohaku will be called Daichi."

"Where are we going?" Kagura asked, still unsure of the priestess.

"To a village between Inuyasha's forest and the Western Lands. You will be close enough to Sango to watch her, but not for her to see you. Plus, you will be living close enough to Sesshomaru's lands that many demons with not tread there."

They walked in silence all three of them in deep thought. All three of them unsure of what the future would bring.

"Why?" Kagura asked. "What's your prerogative?"

Kikyo didn't even pretend not to know what she was talking about. "My prerogative is just that. My prerogative. My reasons are my own."

Kagura shook her head at the answer. She carefully regarded the woman she now was indebted to, and decided that things weren't as bad as they had been. A genuine smile crossed her face as she replied, "You've been hanging around Sesshomaru too long."

A/N: The end is near… until next time.


	17. True Colors

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. Writer's block and disinterest are very bad things for a writer. Also, the fact that I haven't had a computer in quite sometime doesn't help much either. I hope to finish this story before the four year anniversary of its posting or soon after. Thanks for sticking with me though this. There are only three or four chapters, plus the epilogue left. I have them sketched out, now I just need to write them. Sorry if this isn't what everyone was hoping for, but I'm getting to it.

Disclaimer: Are you kidding? I'm so broke I can't pay attention, so we should know that I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17: True Colors

"Damn, it's cold out here." Kikyo clenched her teeth together and hunched down against the icy wind and biting snow. She _hated_ the cold. She had always hated the cold. Even when she had been a child, she detested the winter coldness that would descend upon the land. There were no flowers, no green. The land appeared stark and barren. It was odd that now Kikyo felt as if she were the winter in a sense. That made her hate the dead season even more.

She needed to get out of this storm, preferably before dark or not too soon after. Twilight was rapidly embracing the land and she knew she had under an hour left before it got even colder. It was very true that the cold could not kill her, but that didn't mean she had to stay out in it. Kaede's village wasn't too far ahead. While she didn't exactly adore the idea of confrontation with Inuyasha and his companions, it was better than walking several more hours of the horrid weather. She couldn't smell it, but knew that Naraku's scent lingered on her clothing and body. She would have to walk into Kaede's hut smelling like their greatest enemy. It was that or bathe nearby, if the water wasn't frozen solid and go to the village in simply her skin. She didn't really have a choice. Maybe she would get lucky and Inuyasha and his entourage wouldn't even be in the village.

Kikyo snorted. With the luck she had been having lately, Naraku _and _Sesshomaru would be waiting for her when she got there. Of course, knowing Naraku's plans, he would be gone until the morning, but he was going to be beyond pissed when he discovered he had been figuratively fucked. Maybe Hakkudoushi would get him mad enough that he would kill the crazy little brat. If Sesshomaru caught her there and thought she had run to Inuyasha again, there was no telling what might happen.

She had left Kagura and Kohaku in the village they would now call home, hours ago. She hoped they would be alright. They had been through so much already.

A sigh parted her lips as she entered Inuyasha's forest, approaching the village. "Sonofabitch." Yep. Luck was not on her side that was for damn sure. In the failing light, she could see five blurry figures. It figured, not only were they in the village, Inuyasha had more people in his group. Inuyasha had unsheathed his sword and was ready to attack. Kikyo's lips quirked as she thought of him blasting her back to hell, before he knew who was coming toward him. That would teach him to think before he acted so rash. It would also kill him. If the guilt didn't, Sesshomaru would, and Inuyasha would probably let him.

"Put that away, Inuyasha, before you do something foolish."

"Inuyasha, that's Kikyo!" Kagome's excited whisper was heard by Kikyo and she arched both brows in shock. Why would she be excited to see her? Had she fallen into another dimension?

"Keh, I know who it is. I'm not stupid." Inuyasha took a few steps toward the woman.

"Could have fooled me." A voice called out.

Kikyo couldn't control her grin when Inuyasha whirled around to face the person that had spoken. "Nobody asked you, did they, you creep? Just wait 'til we get back to the village."

"Oh yeah, what's a mutt face like you gonna do about it?" The voice taunted.

"Inuyasha. Koga. Please stop. Didn't you drag us out here, because you could smell Naraku?" Kagome's voice pleaded with the two men.

"It's coming from that woman, Koga." A second unknown voice said.

"I know that." The one that must have been Koga snapped.

"You guys, stay back," Inuyasha told them. "Come on, Kagome." He and Kagome approached her slowly.

"Are you okay, Kikyo?" Kagome asked her softly, genuine concern shimmering in her blue eyes.

Kikyo swallowed before she spoke. "What you call okay is relative, is it not?"

Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "You smell like Naraku, Kikyo. Why do you smell like him?" His eyes were hard and full of suspicion as he regarded her.

"When I ran from the palace, Naraku found me and offered me comfort. I know how that sounds. But it is true. Then, I went with him back to his home." Her voice faded off, knowing everyone was listening, and knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"Did you fuck him?!" Koga shouted and it echoed through the silent forest.

Kikyo felt sick by the very thought. "No! No! I would _never_ fuck Naraku!" She shouted back. Her eyes blazed with fury. Angry with all of them for thinking so little of her.

Of course, some of her fury died when she realized it would be very hard for them to think otherwise.

"Well, mutt, you're close enough to her. Is she lying?"

"Back off, Koga. I think she's telling the truth." Kagome trusted very few things about Kikyo, but one of the few she did was that Kikyo would never willingly give herself to Naraku.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo." Inuyasha walked closer to her and began to sniff her closely.

"I swear, Inuyasha. If your nose goes anywhere near my crotch I will kick you in the face." Kikyo threatened, indignant.

"I know." He smirked at her as he pulled back. "No, she didn't do anything with him like what you're thinking. She was around him, not with him."

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Kagome asked her.

Kikyo swallowed the sudden lump in her throat as she faced these people. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I ran from Sesshomaru and don't want to make the journey back there tonight. I also want to see Kaede as she is the only one that can provide me with the comfort I seek." Her words were soft, but heard by all in the lull of the wind.

Since the time Kagome had come across Kikyo and Sesshomaru together, she had been doing some thinking. Some of the woman's actions were incredibly stupid that Kagome didn't doubt for a second. She had really fucked up when she gave Naraku the jewel shards, but she had to know that by herself. Kagome found herself wondering if she would have reacted toward Kikyo the same way if she weren't Inuyasha's first love. No. Of course she wouldn't. Inuyasha and Kikyo were a lot more alike than anyone could possibly think. Guarded, single minded, quick to act, and they had both made some choices that had had the potential to be very costly. Now, she felt bad for Kikyo. She was so sad.

Plus, with her being mated to Sesshomaru, she was totally off the market and Kagome didn't need to be jealous anymore. She could look at the other woman with a clear head.

"Sango and I were going to go to the hot springs, then to Kaede's. Please join us." Kagome invited Kikyo.

Kikyo didn't know who was more shocked. Herself or Inuyasha. "I would be honored." Nearly desperate for some female companionship that wasn't Sesshomaru's servant or Kagura, Kikyo accepted the invitation.

"Alright, now that that's over. Lets go take our baths." Kagome smiled and Kikyo couldn't help but smile back.

!#$%^^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*

The water felt amazing! Kikyo was finally starting to get warm again. Inuyasha was nearby as were the other three men. Kikyo knew the wolf demon, Koga didn't trust her. So what else was new? It was just another day in paradise. It hadn't escaped Kikyo's attention that one person was missing from the group. The monk, Miroku was nowhere to be found.

"I have some questions for you, Kikyo."

Kikyo sighed as she opened her eyes to look at the demon slayer eyeing her across the small hot spring. "I'm sure you do." She replied dryly. "What would you like to know?"

"Why were you with Naraku?"

"Oh. I see my answer wasn't enough. Well, let me start at the beginning, the last time I was at Kaede's village. The time when Sesshomaru brought me there to help me and you ran off with the wolf. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into an...altercation..."

"That's what you call it?" Kagome snorted.

"As I was saying, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into a fight and Kagome wnet to Inuyasha's defense."

"He was going to kill him. He would have killed both of us, if Kikyo wouldn't have intervened," Kagome told Sango as she sat in stunned silence.

"To punish me for my interference." Kikyo swallowed. "Sesshomaru left for two weeks after that day. When he came back, he brought a demon whore with him. He told me there would be no other as long as I was with him. For a perceived wrong, he broke his word and what I had managed to piece back together of my heart. I had never felt despair so profound in all my years, not even right before I died when I thought Inuyasha had betrayed me. So after a week of listening to him couple with another. I ran like a coward. I ran and ran until I collapsed. Then I cried for I'm not sure how long." She shrugged as she looked from one woman to the other. "Naraku came to me as I cried. He held me and comforted me when I had no one. Had I been thinking clearly, I would have never allowed him to touch me. He loves me in a very sick and twisted way. It felt so good to be held by someone that loved me, even if that someone was Naraku." Her voice cracked when she spoke the wicked creature's name. "I spent the night in the mountain house he and all his minions share, then Kagura dropped me in the middle of nowhere earlier today and this is where I am now."

Sango and Kagome knew deep down that she was telling the truth. Sadness like the sadness they saw in Kikyo's green eyes was simply far too hard to fake. Sango and Kagome both felt bad for the woman and the way they had treated her. Sango had done some foolish things too and they always forgave her. Why couldn't she forgive Kikyo?

She looked at Kagome and knew she was thinking the same thing. Her friend nodded as their eyes met in silent agreement.

"What happened to Miroku?" Kikyo startled both women by the question.

"What?"

"The monk, Miroku, what happened to him?"

"Inuyasha thought it would be best if we told him that Koga and I are mates," Sango said. "Miroku said some horrible things to each of us about how we should never have kept a secret like that from him. Of course, he was right, but that didn't make his words sting any less. Then, he just left. He said he had been doing just fine before he met Inuyasha and Kagome, and that he would do just fine again. He said he couldn't bare to look at any of us, knowing that we betrayed him." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kikyo looked to Kagome and saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know that you both cared for him deeply simply by the way you are crying now."

"Hey! Are you three gonna sit in there all night and cry. It's fucking cold out here! Not everyone is in the damned spring, you know!" Inuyasha shouted from the darkness causing the three women to break into a fit of genuine laughter.

Later that night, wearing some of Kagome's pink pajamas, Kikyo looked around the hut she had shared with Kaede during her life. It was nearly cramped with all the people in it. Sango's head rested on Koga's chest, the other two wolf demons flanked their leader, one on each side. Kaede slept in the same place she always had. Inuyasha slept propped against the wall, cradling his sword. Kagome was in her sleeping bag with the fox demon, resting against Inuyasha's knee. And the cat demon, in her smaller form, was curled up in the doorway.

All of them were sleeping.

Even though she wasn't really a part of this group, she was warmed by the depth of caring they had for each other. That's what this tiny place had always meant to her: Warmth and love. With a smile on her face, she settled down on the futon in the same spot she had slept in when she was truly alive, and drifted off to her first peaceful sleep in quite sometime.


	18. Coming Undone

**A/N: Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it. Have a good weekend to everyone else. This chapter is contains character death, some graphic imagery and a little gore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 18: Coming Undone **

'_**Kikyo, I'm sorry. Come home.'**_** Sesshomaru's voice whispered in her head. She knew she was dreaming, because he wouldn't apologize to her.**

**She was in that weird place in sleep where you knew you were dreaming, but were awake enough to think and know you were dreaming.**

**And she was shaking.**

"**Kikyo." No. She wasn't shaking. She was being shook. "Kikyo. Hey Kikyo, wake up." The feminine voice was cutting through the layers of her much needed sleep and taking her closer to the world of the awake instead of the place where Sesshomaru's voice had spoken to her for that brief instant.**

**Green eyes fluttered open to look into the blue ones hovering so close to hers. The face that was said to be a near copy of her own was so close their lips were almost touching. "Go away." She muttered as she tried to roll away from the girl gripping her arm. Her eyes closed as she decided she could sleep with Kagome looming over her. **

**She had slept in worse places with worse people near her. The night before she had slept on the floor with Naraku in the room. While he was out cold for the night, thanks to Kanna, it was still unsettling to be trapped that close to him for so long. Kagome, while a pain in the ass sometimes was pretty much harmless.**

**Unless you happened to be wearing a necklace of enchanted beads. Which Kikyo wasn't.**

**She forced back the grin that wanted to shift her face when she heard the girl growl under her breath.**

"**Kikyo, please, wake up." Kagome's voice was a frantic whisper as she shook Kikyo harder.**

"**If you don't cease the shaking, I will be forced to break your pretty teeth." Kikyo gritted between her own clenched teeth as she jerked her arm away.**

"**Kikyo." Kagome whined again.**

"**What?" She sat up so quickly she nearly bumped heads with Kagome. **

**Too bad. That would have taught her not to hover over people when they were sleeping.**

**Or at least trying to.**

**Kikyo sighed. It wasn't much past dawn. She guessed it was okay though. She had to get back to Sesshomaru. Running from him would solve nothing. She suddenly knew why Kagome had woke her up. She wanted her gone as soon as possible so she wouldn't be near Inuyasha. **

**That jealous little twit!**

"**So, you woke me up to kick me out?"**

**Kagome jerked back and shook her head. "No. I need you to help me."**

**Kikyo couldn't have been more stunned if Kagome had kicked her. "What?" Kagome asking her for help was certainly shocking.**

**Kagome shoved a pile of her clothing into Kikyo's stomach. It was then that Kikyo noticed what Kagome was wearing. Her hair was tied back in a white ribbon and she was dressed in the red and white clothing of a priestess. "Put this on."**

**Kikyo studied the clothing. There was a pair of blue course pants, a soft heavy white shirt, and two things she couldn't identify. She looked at Kagome. "What?" She frowned. She had been saying that a lot lately.**

"**I have to go back to my time. I have a really important exam. If I don't take it, I won't be able to graduate. Inuyasha would throw a fit if I told him I needed to go back. This is the only thing I could come up with, please Kikyo?"**

**Kikyo studied her carefully. She knew what it took for her to ask her for help. While the animosity might be gone, it didn't mean they were friends. She had no idea what it meant to graduate, but it seemed to mean a lot to her. **

**Kikyo looked around the room. Kaede and Sango were still silently sleeping while Inuyasha was snoring so loud that Kikyo was amazed anyone could sleep through that. She noticed the wolves were gone.**

"**You want me to pretend to be you." Kikyo found the situation terribly bizarre and considering some of the shit that had happened to her since that hot autumn day, that said much.**

**The other nodded. "Yes. Please?"**

**Kikyo nodded and Kagome explained to her in detail how to put on the two pieces of clothing Kikyo couldn't identify. "Sure," Kikyo said, pulling all her clothing off and let it fall to the floor. "I've already betrayed Inuyasha several times, right? What's one more?"**

"**Don't look at it like that." Kagome's eyes fell away from Kikyo as she dressed herself quickly after donning the bra and underwear. "I'm leaving as soon as I'm done. Hopefully, I'll be back before twelve and he won't even know." Kagome pulled off her waterproof Velcro watch and put it around Kikyo's wrist. Then explained how to tell time with it. "Come with me to the well." The two snuck from hut, through the village, and into the forest.**

"**I understand that you are using my lack of scent to your advantage by giving me your clothing that has yet to be cleaned…"**

"**Not the underwear. They're clean. I would never give you dirty underwear. That's just gross." Kagome made a face and once again Kikyo had no idea what she was talking about.**

"**However, our voices while similar are different and our eyes are not the same color. Surely, Inuyasha is not that dense. He has to at least recognize one our eye colors."**

**Kagome stooped and shrugged the bag from her shoulder, after digging around in it for while she produced two black things. She handed one to Kikyo.**

"**What is it?"**

**Kagome opened her thing and put it on her face. It shielded her eyes.**

"**Can you see me?" Kikyo waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.**

"**Duh. I can totally see you. These are called sunglasses. In my time, we wear them to protect our eyes from the sun." She smiled when Kikyo put on her pair.**

**Kagome told Kikyo about her time and her family. The girl was still reserved about some of the things she shared, but Kikyo understood that. It seemed like no time had passed at all since they had left the village, but now, the well was in view. **

**Kagome shrugged the bag from her shoulders and sat it on the edge of the well. "You'll need to take this and carry it with you. And you'll need these." Kagome stepped out of her boots. **

"**Don't you need this stuff?" Kikyo asked her, puzzled by the fact that she would give her all these things.**

"**Nope. I have everything I need at home. I'll even bring another pair of boots back. Thanks Kikyo! I'll be back soon." She leapt from the edge of the well and Kikyo stared over the snow covered meadow and wondered what she had gotten herself into now. **

**It couldn't possibly be as bad as some of the things she had done before, could it? Surely doing this one small thing for Kagome wasn't going to be the worst thing she had ever done.**

**She sighed as she stepped into the boots, dug through the bag and found what could be used as a hair tie, pulled her hair back and shrugged on the awkward bag.**

"**Hello, you two." She smiled as Ryu and Sakura flew toward her. They flew around her, taking in her strange scent and changed appearance. She smiled and stroked their heads when they realized for sure that it was her.**

**Since she had to wait for Kagome to come back, everyone else was sleeping, and Ryu and Sakura had found her, she decided she needed to collect a few souls. She'd be back long before anyone ever knew Kagome was gone.**

**!$%^&**&^%$!!$%^&***

**She looked at the time keeping device Kagome had put around her wrist and called a watch. It had only been about thirty minutes since she had left the well when she entered the meadow the other side of the forest. She had sent Ryu and Sakura to find Sesshomaru and lead him to her.**

"**No." She shook her head in disbelief as she recognized the scent of smoke and the screams of terror coming from nearby. "No." She started to run, something that was difficult with the weight on her back. She let the bag drop from her in the middle of the path and moved faster.**

**Despite the snow that had fallen the night before, the forest surrounding the village was set a blaze. Kikyo could see where the shrine had been earlier that morning, but it was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash now.**

**Flaming huts lit up the morning and acrid smoke made her cough, but it was the bodies that held her transfixed. **

**They were everywhere. Some had their insides torn out, others had no heads, while some had been lit on fire. As she walked through the burning, lifeless village, unable to control her ragged sobbing, she noticed that other had been torn limb from limb. The manner of the villager's demise was gruesome and horrific.**

**She rushed to Kaede's hut, one of the few that wasn't on fire, and ran inside. No one was there. Where were they? What the hell was going on? She left the hut and continued through the village. **

**Blood was so thick in some places that it had melted the ankle deep snow. Kikyo tried to ignore the sound of the blood beneath Kagome's boots as she froze in the middle of the village. Every now and then a scream would pierce the air over the sound of fire. **

**Her lips parted in shock as she realized some people were still alive. Some had been nailed, with their arms stretched to their sides, to the sides of the few huts that weren't on fire. Others were tied to posts with their feet dangling under them.**

**Without being told, Kikyo, dressed as Kagome, knew this was her fault. She knew, deep inside, that Naraku was behind this. This was Naraku's way of getting back at her. Destroy the village that meant so much to her. She knew he would retaliate, but she had never thought this would be the way he would do it.**

**A glint of metal caught Kikyo's eyes and she flinched as she picked the dagger up from the puddle of blood, next to a woman with her throat ripped out. She needed to free the people she could. **

"**Thank you, Lady Kagome." A man's voice shook as she slashed the dagger through the rope and released him.**

**She nodded. "Hurry! Run away and don't look back!" She hurried the man away.**

"**Kagome!" Kikyo let out a small shriek when the small fox demon landed on her shoulder.**

"**You're not, Kagome." He pulled back from her and eyed her suspiciously.**

"**I know. She went home and didn't want Inuyasha to know, so she asked me to switch places with her. She's safe, Shippo. She is as far from here as she could be." She whispered to the traumatized child. He huddled closer, afraid to let go of a person he knew. "What happened? Where is Kaede?"**

"**Everyone was sleeping. I was still in Kagome's sleeping bag when Naraku came in. I don't think Inuyasha sensed him, because the first night is so soon. He hit Inuyasha in the back of the head with a rock and knocked him out cold. He had some men tie up Sango and they drug her off. Inuyasha too. Naraku took Kaede to the Tori gate, by the shrine. He…"**

"**Shippo, I need you to do something for me. She's coming back today. She didn't want anyone to know that she left. Run! Run to the well and hide there. Her yellow bag is on the way. Don't stop for anyone thing. Don't come out for anyone. Run and hide! Go now! You'll protect Kagome from this Shippo. Now, go!" She watched as he jumped from her shoulder and vanished in a flash.**

**That coward, Naraku had attacked while everyone was asleep. Instead of fighting Inuyasha, he had knocked him out and drug him off somewhere. He attacked a massacred a sleeping village.**

**There was nothing Kikyo could do about it now. She needed to find Kaede, then go find Sesshomaru.**

**She ran to the Tori gate where Shippo had told her Kaede would be.**

**Kikyo halted at the sight before her. Kaede was tied to the right post of the gate.**

"**Kaede!" She screamed. Then walked closer. "Kaede, I'm so sorry." She stood in front of the elderly woman.**

**Kaede's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at Kikyo. "Kagome, child, ye must flee from this place." Her words were slightly slurred and Kikyo could see the blood at her sister's right temple.**

**Kikyo nudged the sunglasses down her nose enough to show Kaede her eye color. She noticed her sister's face grow even more shaken and her name silently crossed her lips. Kikyo nodded, but said nothing else as she cut the ropes tying Kaede to the red post. Kikyo eased the old woman to the ground and held her hand, afraid to hurt her more if she cradled her.**

"**I love ye, child. The gods blessed me when you entered my life again."**

"**I love you too, Kaede."**

"**Don't blame yourself, Kagome. This has never been, nor will it ever be your fault. I'm proud of you, Kagome. The way you have grown since you found him. The way he has changed since you've been in his life. I'm so happy for you." Kaede smiled, knowing exactly whom she was talking to. **

**Kaede knew Naraku was around or she wouldn't be calling her Kagome.**

"**Thank you, Kaede. You mean so much to me. Since the moment I first met you, you have meant so much to me, Kaede." Kikyo tried to be brave, but was failing miserably. Tears poured from her eyes, under the dark lenses, as she lifted her sister's hand to her face and rubbed it against her cheek.**

"**You need to get away, Kagome," she told her. Then the hand in Kikyo's went limp and Kaede was gone. **

"**Kaede." Kikyo bent down to kiss her cheek, squeezed her hand one more time, and rested her arm against her stomach.**

**She stood up, knowing Kaede was right. She had to go. She couldn't let Naraku capture her. She turned to hurry from the village.**

**She had taken two steps from Kaede when a sharp pain registered at the back of her head. '**_**Oh shit. He got me.'**_** The snowy ground grew hazy as it rose to meet her. **_**'I'm so screwed.'**_

**And the lights went out.**

****Next Chapter: Kagome and Sesshomaru have to work together to save the ones they love and they don't have much time since the night of the new moon is upon them.**


End file.
